5 Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Epílogo on! A Yagami achou mesmo que ia aparecer com um bando de pirralhos, irritar a gente e não ia ter troco? Ledo engano!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I - Deidara**

**1º Passo: Fale mal de sua arte. **

Deidara sentado na mesa da cozinha fazendo sua arte.

**Tobi: *chega por trás de Deidara* **Senpai sua arte está linda!

**Deidara: *estranhando* **Obrigado Tobi, un!

**Tobi: *pensativo* **Ela é familiar, acho que já vi uma parecida em algum lugar.

**Deidara: **Impossível, un!

**Tobi: *estrala os dedos* **Lembrei, parecem aquelas esculturas de crianças de cinco anos!

**Deidara: *aura maligna* **Ora seu... KATSU! *explode Tobi*

**Tobi: *temporariamente morto***

**2º Passo: Chame-o de emo.**

Deidara está sentado na mesa da sala fazendo seus explosivos, quando Hidan chega.

**Hidan: *dando tapinhas nas costas de Deidara* **Deidara meu camarada!

**Deidara: *estranhando* **"Que estranho." Un, o que você quer?

**Hidan: **Nada, só vim cumprimentar meu emo favorito!

**Itachi: *aparecendo na porta* **Falou comigo?

**Hidan: *irritado* **Vaza Itachi, estou falando com o Deidara.

**Deidara: *veia saltando*** Quer acabar como o Tobi?

**Tobi: *ainda morto***

**Hidan: *indiferente* **Há, eu sou imortal! O que você pode fazer?

**Deidara: *moldando um pássaro com o chakra C1* **KATSU!

**Hidan: *temporariamente morto* **

**3º Passo: Dê em cima de Sasori na frente dele.**

Deidara está deitado na cama encarando teto, enquanto Sasori está na cama ao lado sentado terminando de colocar armas na nova marionete.

**Itachi: *aparece na porta* **Nossa que boneco lindo!

**Sasori: *sorrindo* **Obrigado, é minha nova arma.

**Itachi:*sorri e pisca para Sasori* **Eu estava falando de você.

**Deidara: *se senta e encara Itachi com tique no olho esquerdo***

**Sasori: **Itachi, você está bem?

**Itachi: *se aproximando de Sasori* **Eu poderia estar melhor, com você.

**Deidara: *veia saltando* **_"Se ele fizer algo ao Danna, não vou me controlar"._

**Sasori: *surpreso*** Itachi o que aconteceu?

**Itachi: *inocente* **Nada Saso-chan! ***se aproxima***

**Deidara: *fica na frente de Sasori* **_"Já chega!"_ KATSU!

**Itachi: *temporariamente morto***

**4º Passo: Roube a chapinha dele.**

Hidan (N/A: Voltou à vida!) entra de fininho no quarto de Deidara enquanto ele toma banho. Procura cuidadosamente a chapinha, até que avista uma chapinha rosa-choque felpuda. Ele acha bizarro, mas ignora.

**Deidara:*saindo do banheiro com um roupão rosa e uma toalha no cabelo* **Hidan volta aqui com a minha chapinha!

**Hidan: *sai correndo desesperado* **_"Por que eu aceitei fazer isso mesmo?"_

**Deidara: *olhar sinistro* **Parece que resolveram mexer com minha chapinha. Ninguém faz isso e sai impune! (N/A: Me lembrei da fala do Neji quando espancaram o Lee.) ***Joga um pássaro de argila explosiva* **KATSU! ***abraça chapinha e ri de forma maníaca***

**Hidan: *temporariamente morto* **(N/A: Novamente!)

**5º Passo: Seja o Tobi.**

**Tobi: **DEIDARA-SENPAI!

**Deidara: *irritado por ouvir a voz de Tobi*** KATSU!

**Tobi: *Temporariamente morto novamente***

* * *

><p><em>Isso aí pessoal! Resolvi começar com o mais esquentadinho da akatsuki, o Deidara! Isso aqui, logicamente, vai ter uns onze capítulos. Estou na duvida se coloco ou não o Orochimaru.<em>

_Vou postar uma vez a cada duas semanas, afinal, tenho que continuar outra._

_Bjs e Ja Ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano:** = personagem

**Tobi:** Deidara-Senpai! = fala do personagem

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II- Sasori**

**1º Passo: Diga que ele brinca de bonecas.**

Sasori está sentado na entrada do esconderijo enquanto pratica com suas marionetes, quando Hidan chega de uma missão com Kakuzu.

**Hidan: *****Irritado* **Você não passa de um mercenário qualquer Kakuzu!

**Kakuzu: *Calmo como sempre***Cale a boca e ande.

**Hidan: *Percebendo a presença de Sasori* **Hey Sasori, não está muito grande para brincar de bonecas? ***sorrindo sarcástico***

**Sasori: *controlando-se* **Só estou tentando não ser um inútil como você.

**Kakuzu: *rindo* **Não está dando certo.

**Hidan: *Sorrindo* **Pelo menos eu não preciso brincar com bonecas, como uma garotinha, para fazer meu trabalho.

**Sasori: *Veia saltando* **Que tal se eu testar meu novo veneno em você?

**Hidan: *Com pose de eu sou imortal* **Há, eu sou imortal, o que você pode fazer? (N/A: Ele se esqueceu do que acontece no último capítulo! XD)

**Sasori: *Joga uma kunai envenenada em Hidan* **Depois me diz se ele sobreviveu, Kakuzu-san. ***entra***

**Hidan: *Se contorcendo de dor no chão* **Droga Sasori!

**Kakuzu: **_"Sasori, você não sabe que vazo ruim não quebra?"_

**2º Passo: Deixe-o esperando.**

Sasori andando impacientemente de um lado para o outro, enquanto espera Kisame, Deidara apenas o observa.

**Itachi: *Chegando*** Yo Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun.

**Sasori: *Se afasta* **Yo Uchiha-san.

**Deidara: **Yo Itachi.

**Itachi: *Confuso* **Por que o Sasori se afastou de mim?

**Deidara: *Dá de ombros* **Foi por causa do último capítulo.

**Itachi: **Entendo. Bom, só vim avisar que o Kisame não vai demorar.

**Kisame: **Gente, eu sinto muito pelo atraso!

**Sasori: *Usa a cauda do Hiruko e joga Kisame longe* **Vamos só nós dois mesmo Deidara.

**3º Passo: Roube seu óleo de peroba.**

Tobi aproveita que Sasori está terminando de consertar suas marionetes, e entra no quarto. Ele vasculha cada canto do quarto, acha até a chapinha do Deidara, mas não acha o bendito óleo. Quando ele está saindo, se encosta na parede, abrindo um compartimento secreto. Lá encontra uma embalagem de: "Óleo de peroba 3000", o melhor e mais caro vidro de peroba existente (N/A: Coisinha da minha cabeça). Ele pega o vidro e sai de fininho.

**Sasori: *Com um enorme sorriso no rosto* **_"Finalmente, está na hora do meu polimento!"_

Ele procura por todo lugar, mas não encontra, e sabe que somente uma pessoa poderia ter feito isso. Somente uma mente maquiavélica o suficiente.

**Sasori: *Veia Saltando* **TOBI!

**Tobi: *Foge para o País da Pedra***

**Sasori:*Vai atrás***

**No País da Pedra:**

**Sasori: *envenena Tobi e volta para o esconderijo***

**Tobi: **Sasori-Senpai achou mesmo que tinha envenenado Tobi.

**4º Passo: Faça insinuações sobre ele e Deidara.**

**Zetsu: Hey Sasori, eu fiquei sabendo de você e o Deidara. **Não seja indiscreto com ele. **Deixa de se chato.**

**Sasori: *irritado* **Me deixa em paz seu bipolar! Eu e aquele loiro oxigenado vê se pode uma coisa dessas.

**Zetsu: **Eu disse que você não devia falar isso. **Disse coisa nenhuma! Aliás, toda a Akatsuki sabe desses dois.**

**Sasori: *Sai irritado, deixando Zetsu falando com ele mesmo* **Eu devo ter sido muito mau noutra vida para merecer isso. Pensando bem, eu fui muito mau nessa vida mesmo.

**5º Passo: Seja o Deidara.**

**Deidara: **Sasori-Danna!

**Sasori:*Ignorando* **_"Será que se eu ignorar ele vai embora?"_

**Deidara: **Danna, você me odeia?

**Sasori: **Muito, você nem faz ideia.

**Deidara: *Vai pro cantinho emo***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isso aí, olha eu aqui com um novo capítulo! Sei que demorou, mas eu estou meio empacada com a minha outra fanfic, e estava meio em dúvida sobre que devia ser. <strong>_**o7**

_**Aceitando sugestões sobre quem deve ser no próximo capítulo! E sugestões sobre como irritar o Tio Orochi.**_

_**E aí, mereço Reviews pessoal?**_

_**x-x-x**_

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**NathyHr: **_Sério que você gostou? Eu estava meio insegura por ser minha primeira tentativa de Humor.:P_

_Minha prima também disse que gostou bastante dessa parte, eu mesma adorei escrever sobre a chapinha rosa-choque felpuda, fiquei imaginando a cena. :P_

_Vou tentar fazer do Orochimaru sim, agora imagine as insinuações do Deidara 10 vezes pior. Imaginou? Acho que vai ser assim com o Tio Orochi! XD_

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Fer-Chan: **__Fer-Chan-Senpai (isso existe?), você aqui! Nossa, bom saber que você está aqui, melhor ainda saber que gostou da minha fanfic!_

_Graças à NathyHr-San vai ter onze capítulos, não posso negar esse pedido._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Mitsuki-mikki: **__Ai eu tive três reviews, que emoção! TToTT_

_Que bom que você gostou, é sempre bom saber que tem gente acompanhando!_

_Ele realmente tem cara de mulher, né? Sempre achei que ele tinha um lance com o Sasori ou o Tobi. XP_

_Eu espero que continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

_**PRESENTE PARA OS LEITORES NO FINAL!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III- Pein.**

**1º Passo: ****Questione****sua liderança.**

Todos os Akatsukis estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa de reuniões, mas cada um discutia seus próprios assuntos.

**Pein: *Veia saltando* **Calados, temos uma reunião importante! ***o alvoroço continua* **Gente, podemos começar?

**Konan: *Suspira* **_"Incompetente". _CALEM A BOCA CAMBADA DE INÚTEIS!

**Grilos: **Cri... Cri... Cri.

**Pein: **Obrigado Konan. Onde está o Jinchuuriki que mandei você capturar, Hidan?

**Hidan: **Você não manda nem na sua vida, e ainda quer mandar em mim?

**Todos menos Pein, Konan e Itachi: **VERDADE!

**Pein *Levemente irritado* **Pelo menos o Itachi está me ouvindo.***Itachi desaparece e aparece no lugar dele um tronco de madeira* **Cadê o Itachi?

**Kakuzu: **Ele disse que tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar ouvindo um pseudo-líder como você.

**Pein: *Irritado* **Eu é que mando nisso aqui, então me obedeçam!

**Hidan: *Distraído* **Não estou afim não.

**Pein: *Usa um jutsu para invocar os outros Pein's* **(N/A: Tem como fazer isso? :P) Vocês 5, não tenham piedade dele. Ataquem com força total!

**Hidan: *Foge desesperado* **SOCORRO!

**Pein: **Alguém mais tem algo a dizer?

**Akatsukis: *Com medo* **Não!

**Pein: **Bom saber.

**2º Passo: Interrompa-o quando estiver com Konan.**

Konan e Pein estavam na entrada do esconderijo aproveitando que todos tinham saído para terem um momento só deles. Konan estava escorada numa árvore e Pein estava deitado em seu colo. Quando eles estavam começando a dar uns amassos chega Deidara.

**Deidara: **Hey chefia, por acaso...***percebe a situação do casal* **Interrompi alguma coisa?

**Pein: *Sarcástico* **Não, imagina!

**Deidara: **Que bom. Por acaso viram o Tobi? Aquele inútil roubou meus estalinhos de novo!

**Pein e Konan: **_"Tinha que ser loiro!" _(N/A: Sem preconceito vocês dois!).

**Konan: **Não sei, por que não vai atrás dele?

**Deidara: **Não, resolvi fazer companhia á vocês dois.

**Pein: *Controlando-se* **Sabe, você devia procurar ele. Eu tenho que ir resolver uns assuntos com a Konan.

**Deidara: **Eu vou com vocês, quem sabe eu posso ajudar.

**Pein e Konan: **Vaza Deidara!

**Deidara: **_"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer."_ (N/A: Resolvi deixar ele vivo, afinal, ele pode ser útil depois).

**3º Passo: Compare-o a um para-raio.**

Pein estava sentado na mesa na sala de reuniões, e Tobi estava brincando com um carrinho no chão perto dele.

**Tobi: **Sabe Pein-Senpai, um tal de Kiba ligou.

**Pein: *Olhando uns papéis sem prestar atenção em Tobi* **E o que ele queria?

**Tobi: **Falar com o Para-raio, digo, com o Pein-Senpai.

**Pein: *Veia saltando* **Do que você me chamou?

**Tobi: *Com cara de besta* **De para-raio.

**Pein: *Invoca dois Pein's* **Cuidem dele pra mim.

**Tobi: *Foge* **KONAN-SENPAI, SOCORRO!

**Pein: *Volta a ler os papeis* **_"Cada uma que me aparece"._

**4º Passo: Pergunte pra ele se é difícil ser o "ponto fraco" da relação.**

Pein estava calmo olhando a natureza morta quando Kisame se aproxima, ele fica sentado encarando o líder.

**Kisame: ...**

**Pein: ...**

**Kisame: ...**

**Pein: **O que você quer?

**Kisame:** ***Hesita por um momento* **Saber se é muito difícil ser o ponto fraco da relação.

**Pein: *Levemente irritado* **O que você quer dizer com isso, heim Kisame?

**Kisame: *Fingindo indiferença* **Todo mundo sabe que na sua relação quem manda é a Konan-San. De certo modo você é a "mulher da relação".

**Pein: *Dá um soco em Kisame que desvia por pouco* **Cala essa maldita boca! ***ele cuspiu cada palavra bem devagar***

**Kisame: *Sorrindo sarcástico* **É dura à verdade, né chefinho?

**Pein: *Diz entredentes ameaçadoramente* **SAIA DAQUI AGORA!** *se prepara pra lutar***

**Kisame: *Foge assustado* **ITACHI, SOCORRO!

**Pein: **_"Estão armando pra mim hoje, só pode!"._

**5º Passo: Fale mal da Akatsuki e dele.**

Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori e Deidara estavam num bar na vila da chuva, próximo ao esconderijo. Eles eram respeitados por serem da organização do "Deus" e do "Anjo".

**Hidan: *Irritado* **Não acredito que eu entrei nessa organização!

**Kakuzu: * Bate o copo no balcão*** Pode encher colega. O Hidan falou algo que preste.

**Deidara: *Bebendo chá* **Dominar o mundo, na minha opinião o Pein é um emo mal-amado que resolveu dominar o mundo pra ser amado.

**Itachi: *Bêbado como um gambá* **A Barbie tem razão, ele é um mal-amado mesmo!

**Sasori: *Aproveitando os tira-gostos* **Estão esquecendo a Konan. E a Akatsuki não é tão ruim. ***todos riem* **Admito, essa organização só está reunindo mercenários, e o Pein só quer marionetes para conquistar seus objetivos.

**Pein: *Que tinha ouvido tudo desde o começo e estava muito bravo* **_"Eles estão zombando de mim só pode!"_

**Itachi: *Em cima da mesa* **Ou eu bebi demais, ou o Sharingan me deixou cego, só sei que estou vendo o Pein muito irritado vindo até nós.

**Todos: *Se viram devagar com medo***

Os outros Pein's surgem atrás dele.

**Pein: *Ri maniacamente* **Pein Rikudou está aqui.

**Todos: *Fogem desesperados com os Pein's atrás* **SOCORRO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>E depois de semanas, eis que Yagami-chan retorna. Gomen pela demora, eu estava sem net para postar o capítulo.<strong>_

_**Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido do agrado de todos, principalmente à Juliana Sakashita que pediu que esse capítulo fosse sobre o Pein.**_

_**Agradeço a quem falou quem gostaria que fosse nesse capítulo, e ainda aceito pedidos para quem deve ser no quinto (o quarto é da Fer-Chan!). E obrigada pelas sugestões sobre o Orochimaru, ajudou muito! XD**_

_**Mereço Reviews?**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Especial para os leitores:**_

_**Como um pedido de desculpas pela demora, eu vou dar um presentinho para os leitores. Você quer participar da fanfic e irritar seu personagem favorito? Então deixe por review o nome do Akatsuki que quer irritar, e Yagami-chan fará isso por você. Válido pelo resto da fanfic.**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Respondendo as reviews: **__FORAM 6 QUE EMOÇÃO !_

**Mitsuki-mikki: **_Eles também são um dos poucos casais Yaoi que gosto, só curto quando é um Yaoi da akatsuki. Eu também ri com a história do óleo de peroba. Agora você sabe o que acontece quando alguém deixa esperando. :P_

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

**Catherine3: **_Que bom que gostou! ^_^ Ainda não achei alguém que não achasse a relação SasoDei suspeita. Viajei imaginando alguém cortando o cabelo do Tio Orochi, com certeza vou usar._

_Obrigada pela sugestão, continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

**NathyHr: **_Obrigada, é sempre bom saber que tem gente acompanhando e gostando. Eu também amo o Tobi-Kun, por isso ele sempre tem uma participaçãozinha!_

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

**Juliana Sakashita: **_Bom saber que você amou, e bem vinda ao universo das fanfics! XD Gente, todo mundo amou a parte da chapinha mesmo. A sua é preta com caveirinha? Não brinca a minha também! Sou fascinada por caveirinhas com lacinhos rosas ou lilases! :P Bom saber que achou criativa, e eu acho o tema das sua fanfic não é tão estranho, já li coisas bizarras que você não acreditaria. Espero que tenha gostado da parte do Pein!_

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja ne!_

**Fer-Chan: **_Mereço reviews, eba! Sim, todos amam o óleo de peroba do Sasori! O do Itachi vai ser o próximo, é que é por ordem de pedido. Eu acho que o Tio Orochi não vai gostar de saber do churrasquinho de cobra! Obrigada por acompanhar e por deixar o pedido/sugestão. Se quiser aparecer pra irritar o Itachi me avise o mais rápido possível._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano:** = personagem

**Tobi:** Deidara-Senpai! = fala do personagem

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV- Itachi**

Todos os Akatsukis estavam reunidos na sala assistindo um filme quando ouvem batidas leves na porta. Eles resolvem ignorar, mas as batidas aumentam. Eles ignoram até que as batidas se tornam socos insistentes na porta.

**Sasori: *Irritado*** É uma porta de mogno talhado à mão. Alguém atende antes que derrube ela!

**Hidan: * Se levantando* **Ok, já tá indo! ***Ele atende a porta e vê duas garotas, elas pareciam ter por volta de 15 e 12 anos* **Não queremos comprar nada.

**Garota 1: **Sai da frente Hidan, temos assuntos com Itachi.

**Garota 2: *Agarra no pescoço do Hidan* **Hidan-Chan! Nee-Chan, ele é mais lindo pessoalmente!

**Hidan: **Me larga pirralha doida!

**Akatsukis: *Atraídos pelos gritos do Hidan* **Quem são vocês?

**Garota 1: **_"Eu escrevo isso e ninguém me conhece"_. Meu nome é HinaYagami, sou a fonte do sofrimento de vocêse diversão de outros. E aquela é minha irmã, SakuYagami. ***Aponta pra garota grudada no pescoço do Hidan* **Imouto, largue o Hidan, sabe para que viemos.

**Saku: *Sorriso sádico* **Vamos ao que interessa, Yagami-Nee-San

**Hina: *Mesmo sorriso* **Como você aprende rápido Saku.

**Akatsukis: *Medo***

**1º Passo: Chame-o de cego, ou faça piadas sobre isso.**

**Kisame: **Itachi me passa a pipoca?

**Itachi: *Com a pipoca na frente, olhando ao redor* **Onde está Kisame?

**Kisame: **Na sua frente, seu cego!

**Itachi: *Irritado* **Cego é a sua avó!

**Saku: *Aparece na sala* **Itachi-San, tem uma entrega pra você!

**Itachi: *Abre a caixa e encontra um par de óculos* **Ok, que foi o engraçadinho que mandou isso? ***Irritado***

**Kisame: *Lê no pacote dos correios* **Uma tal de Catherine3, ela disse pra você fazer um bom uso. ***Entrega o bilhete* **Veio com os óculos.

**Itachi: *Irritado* **Se eu encontrar essa garota!

**Hina: *Entra na sala com um balde de pipoca* **Não vai fazer nada, ela é uma de minhas leitoras!

**Itachi:** Só não vou fazer nada para você não me colocar em um Yaoi com o Orochimaru.

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Bom garoto.

**Saku: *Percebe Deidara de quatro no chão tateando-o em busca de algo* **Está imitando o Itachi procurando as lentes?

**Itachi: *Veia saltando* **Sua pirralha!

**Saku: *Se esconde atrás de Hina* **Nee-Chan, me protege!

**Hina: *Suspira* **Itachi, eu vou chamar o Tio Orochi.

**Itachi: *Se senta e volta a assistir ao filme*** Não precisa não!

**2º Passo: Faça piadas com o nome dele.**

Itachi estava sozinho na área de treinamento da Akatsuki, ele treinava seus jutsus Katon e treinava Genjutsus. Até que entra Hidan e observa-o até seu treinamento acabar.

**Hidan: **Olha só, até que a Fuinha é habilidosa!

**Itachi: *Irritado* **Fuinha? Por que Fuinha Hidan?

**Hidan: **Todo mundo sabe que Itachi significa "Fuinha".

**Itachi: *Com cara de maníaco* **Mas você não vai contar pra ninguém, certo Hidan meu camarada.

**Hidan: **E se eu contar Itachi, o que acontece?

**Itachi: **Mangekyou Sharingan!

**Hidan: *No Tsukuyomi* **Eu não ligo pra dor, o que fará comigo Itachi?

**Itachi: *No Tsukuyomi* **Eu sei muito bem disso. Farei uma coisa muito pior. ***Aparece uma televisão e um aparelho de DVD* **Você passará um mês assistindo toda temporada de Dora a Aventureira, Barney e seus amigos e todos os vídeos do Patati e Patata. Marcados para começar de novo assim que acabar.

**Hidan: *No Tsukuyomi*** Nãããããão!

**Itachi: **Foi muito fácil. ***Desativa o Sharingan***

**3º Passo: Acabe com o esmalte roxo dele.**

Itachi chega ao seu quarto e se senta na sua cama, pegando embaixo dela uma caixa preta com nuvens vermelhas. Ele a abre e procura seu esmalte favorito, um roxo cintilante. Mas não a encontra, e começa revirar todo o quarto atrás do mesmo. É então que Deidara aparece com o esmalte vazio na mão.

**Deidara: **Gomen Itachi-San, mas eu acabei com seu esmalte roxo cintilante. ***Mostra as unhas pintada perfeitamente de roxo* **Você não se incomoda certo?

**Itachi: *Olhar furioso* "**_Não acredito que vou usar o Tsukuyomi duas vezes no mesmo dia"! _ Mangekyou Sharingan!

**Deidara: *Assustado* **Calma colega, era só um esmalte!

**Itachi: *Voz de maníaco* **Não, era o meu esmalte favorito! ***No Tsukuyomi*** Você passará as próximas 72 horas vendo sua chapinha e sua maquiagem sendo destruída do jeito mais lento e cruel possível.

**Deidara: *No Tsukuyomi*** Nãããããão!

**Itachi: **Brincadeira de criança. ***Vai até a farmácia comprar mais esmalte***

**4º Passo: Diga que ele teve um caso com o Shisui.**

Itachi estava calmamente sentado no sofá fazendo as unhas quando Saku chega, com toda sua inocência, e senta ao lado deste. Todos os outros Akatsukis estavam fazendo suas próprias coisas, e somente Tobi e Kisame estavam por perto.

**Saku: **Itachi-San...

**Itachi:** Que foi pirralha? ***Ele se serve um pouco de chá***

**Saku: *Carinha inocente* **É verdade que você teve um caso com a prima do Shisui-San?

**Itachi: *Se engasga com o chá* **quem te contou isso pirralha? É uma mentira!

**Kisame: **O Itachi-San tem razão Saku-Chan.

**Itachi: **Obrigado Kisame ***Volta a beber o chá*.**

**Kisame: **Todos sabem que ele teve um caso com o próprio Shisui.

**Itachi: *Engasga novamente***

**Saku: *Segura o riso* **Não sabia que você cortava para esse lado Itachi-San.

**Itachi: *Veia saltando* **Só não acabo com a pirralha por causa da Yagami-San, e só não acabo com você Kisame, porque eu acabei de fazer minhas unhas e já usei o Tsukuyomi hoje.

**Saku e Kisame: **_"Nossa, como somos sortudos"!_

**5º Passo: Ameace colocar os vídeos dele bêbado no You Tube. **

Todos os Akatsukis foram reunidos na sala por Yagami e Saku, eles se sentaram no sofá e foram ver os vídeos de momentos vergonhosos que foram gravados quando eles estavam bêbados.

**Hina: **Quem vai primeiro?

**Todos menos Itachi: **Itachi!

**Itachi: **Eu não!

**Hina: **Então vai ele, pode colocar Hidan!

**Hidan: **Coloquei, essa vai ser ótima!

Começa então a aparecer o vídeo de um Itachi tri bêbado já em cima da mesa de um bar qualquer sem camisa dançando na boquinha da garrafa com os outros Akatsukis ao redor rindo.

**Hina, Saku, Konan e Kisame: *Hemorragia nasal*. **

**Tobi: **Tobi acha que isso deve ir pro You Tube.

**Itachi: *Irritado* **Itachi acha que devíamos jogar Tobi num rio, amarrado a uma pedra.

**Hina: *Abraça Tobi* **Ninguém machuca Tobi-Kun comigo por perto!

**Sasori: **_"Como se ele precisasse de proteção, será que ele morre"?_

**Hidan: *Conecta o cabo no computador e começa a passar o vídeo pro You Tube* **Dez minutos e o vídeo está no You Tube pessoal!

**Pessoal menos Itachi: *Começa a rir da desgraça do Itachi* **Se ferrou Itachi!

**Itachi: **Bom saber que já se recuperou do Tsukuyomi Hidan. Gostaria de repetir a dose?

**Hidan: **Não obrigado! ***Foge para as montanhas***

**Saku: **Ele é tão lindo, mas tão medroso!

**Hina: **Ele foi um dos que mais sofreu na minha mão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E no próximo capitulo teremos... Kisame! E continuem mandando que vocês querem que apareça logo.<strong>_

_**Yo Tomodachis Yagami-Chan voltou! Nesse capítulo apareceu minha irmãzinha, a Saku, ela viu que os leitores podiam irritar um personagem e ela me encheu para aparecer aqui. LEMBREM-SE, SE QUISEREM APARECER NO CAPÍTULO É SÓ DIZER POR REVIEW QUEM QUER IRRITAR!**_

_**Agradeço aos leitores que deixam review e aos que não deixam também. E peço que quem lê, se gostou, deixe review apenas para dizer isso, estimula um autor a continuar. Aceito reviews anônimas.**_

_**Pra não perder o hábito:**_

_**Mereço reviews pessoal?**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Respondendo as Reviews**_

_**Eulalia Arantes: **__Primeiro de tudo, bem vinda a minha fanfic! Que bom saber que gostou, e como você consegue deixar review pelo celular? Poxa, faz meses que sempre que eu tento deixar uma dá falha na conexão. Bom saber que gostou, e espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Catherine3: **__Yo Catherine-San, bom saber que continua acompanhando! Viu só, eu fiz o Itachi receber os óculos por correio, mas acho que ele não gostou nem um pouco XD. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Parulla Akatsuki: **__Yo Parulla-Senpai, bom te ver aqui. Sério que achou engraçado? Eu pensei que esse do Pein não tinha ficado muito bom. Sim o Kisame é muito cara-de-pau, como ele fala aquilo pro Pein? O que seria de nós sem o bom e velho sarcasmo, heim Senpai? Não pude evitar por ele bêbado em cima de uma mesa, está em uma das minhas imaginações! E sim devia ter o Itachi assim no anime. Não se preocupe que o Kisame será no próximo capítulo! Se quiser aparecer na fic, basta me falar quem quiser irritar, e o mais rápido possível._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne! (O lance do taco na review era brincadeira!)_

_**Lili Aniceto: **__Sugestão aceitada e usada! Eu amei a sugestão, nem tinha pensado nisso ainda! Eu também amo fanfics de comedia com a akatsuki, mas achei que não levava jeito pra isso._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Juliana Sakashita: **__Eu fiz especialmente por que você me pediu. Não desista daquilo que você gosta Juliana-San, minha primeira fanfic não teve sucesso, só recebeu uma review eu acho, era uma SasuHina. Mil reviews? Meu sonho Juliana-San! O Tobi será no capítulo seis, o cinco é do Kisame. Bom vou resumir, pois se comentar tudo que quero isso fica enorme! Fiquei preocupada com sua demora em responder, pensei que não tivesse gostado. Gosto de ver Hidan o sofrer, dá pra notar? Eu amo reviews grandes, é emocionante! Para que fazer o trabalho sujo se tem seis pessoas para fazer por você?_

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano:** = personagem

**Tobi:** Deidara-Senpai! = fala do personagem

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

**Cinco Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V- Kisame**

Os Akatsukis estavam na sala de reuniões, quando ouvem batidas na porta. Pein resolve continuar ignorando até que ouve um som alto, como se alguém estivesse chutando a porta.

**Pein: *Levemente irritado* **Deidara, Sasori, vão para missão. Aproveitem e abram a porta.

**Sasori e Deidara: **Hai! ***Dizem ambos saindo em seguida***

**Do lado de fora:**

**Saku: **Eles estão demorando.

**Kotori: **Uau! Então aqui é a casa/mansão/quiosque/birosca/caverna/esconderijo/barraco da Akatsuki?

**Hina: *Parando de chutar a porta* **Legal, né? Eu sempre quis ter a chance de vir aqui. ***Volta a chutar a porta* **

**Sasori: *Irritado* **Eu passei cinco horas trabalhando nessa porta! Abre a porta Deidara.

**Deidara: *Abrindo a porta* **Hai, Danna. ***Recebe um chute na canela* **Isso dói caramba!

**Hina: *Sem graça* **Gomen Deidara-San.

**Sasori: *Ar Demoníaco* **Yagami-San... Estava chutando a porta?

**Hina: *Medo*** Não Sasori-San, foi o vizinho ali da frente.

**Deidara: *Puxa Sasori* **Vamos Danna, temos uma missão.

**Hina: *Aliviada* **_"Estou te devendo essa Deidara"._

**Pein: *Chegando à porta* **Ah, são só as Yagami. ***Percebe Kotori* **Isso é um esconderijo Yagami-San, quem é essa?

**Hina: **Essa é a Kotori Uchiha, uma leitora. Kotori-San, você já os conhece.

**Kotori: *Admirada* **Esse local é incrível!

**Itachi: *Aparece do nada* **Eu escutei direito, tem uma Uchiha viva? ***Ativa o Sharingan* **Você não me escapa dessa vez pirralha Yagami.

**Saku: **Eu vou atrás do Hidan. ***Foge***

**Hina: *Suspira* **Você já pode entrar.

A porta se abre revelando Orochimaru vestindo uma blusinha rosa-bebê de alcinha, um short da mesma cor, um chapéu de palha e sandálias. Logo atrás estava Kabuto carregando algumas (muitas) malas.

**Akatsukis: *Surpresos* **Orochimaru?

**Orochimaru: **Yagami-chan me chamou para passar uma temporada aqui, certa Darling? ***Pisca para Hina* **E me chamem de tio Orochi se quiserem.

**Hina: *Com tique no olho esquerdo* **Certo. _"Darling? Essa bicha louca enlouqueceu de vez"? _Se acomodem, hoje o dia será cheio.

**Orochimaru: **Hai Darling. Kabuto-Chan arrume minhas malas.

**1º Passo: Apareça com um aquário e comida de peixe, e diga que ele fugiu.**

Os Akatsukis estavam treinando na floresta, e somente Kisame e os visitantes estavam na sala da casa/mansão/muquifo/esconderijo. Nisso chega Kotori correndo, desesperada, com um aquário e comida para peixe.

**Kotori: *Com lágrimas nos olhos* **Hina-Chan me ajude, o Kisame fugiu do aquário e agora está morrendo!

**Hina: *Segurando riso* **Não precisa se preocupar Kotori-San, o peixão ali vai sobreviver.

**Kisame: *Levemente irritado* **Parem de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui.

**Kotori: **Mas eu nunca o deixei tanto tempo fora d'água, e se ele morrer?

**Saku: *Deitada no sofá* **Se ele morrer, teremos peixe assado no jantar.

**Kisame: *Veia saltando* **Vocês duas vão morrer pela minha Samehada!

**Hina: *Se coloca na frente das duas* **Kisame não faça isso, elas não têm culpa de nada!

**Kisame: **Tem razão, a culpa é sua Yagami!

**Hina: *Foge para as montanhas* **Cuidem de tudo até eu voltar!

**Saku e Kotori: **Hai.

**2º Passo: Diga que viu um parente dele no restaurante.**

Hidan e Orochimaru estavam comendo na cozinha quando Kisame chega. Hidan então dá um sorrisinho de deboche antes de falar.

**Hidan: **Sabe Kisame, eu estava conversando com o Tio Orochi sobre sua família.

**Kisame: *Surpreso, deixa cair seu copo d'água* **Minha família?

**Hidan: **Sim, eu vi um parente seu ontem.

**Kisame: **Onde?

**Hidan: *Sorriso maligno* **No restaurante!

**Kisame: *Aura maligna* **Sorte sua que meus jutsus não são adequados para usar aqui dentro.

**Hidan: *Sorriso malicioso*** Eu sei, se você destruir a cozinha a Konan te mata.

**Kisame: *Pensa um pouco antes de afirmar* **Vale a pena. ***Dá um soco em Hidan que o faz atravessar a parede***

**Saku: *Entrando na cozinha* **Tio Orochi, pega leite pra mim?

**Orochimaru: *Entrega o leite* **Toma garotinha linda! ***Sorriso suspeito***

**Saku: *Pega o leite e sai correndo com medo* **Kotori-San, socorro!

**Hina: *Ainda nas montanhas* **Acho que já posso voltar.

**3º Passo: Diga que adora comer peixe.**

Estavam todos os Akatsukis, menos Kisame reunidos na mesa para o almoço. É então que este chega se sentando em frente à Kotori e Hina.

**Saku: **Nee-Chan, você sabe o que está parecendo hoje?

**Hina: *Olha pra cambada reunida* **Almoço de domingo na vovó?

**Saku: **Exatamente, o Tambaqui que ela prepara é uma delícia.

**Kisame: *Para de comer***

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Nem me lembra, eu amo peixe!

**Todos menos Kisame e Hina: **_"Ferrou Yagami"._

**Kisame: *Pega a Samehada atrás da cadeira* **Agora você morre Yagami!

Antes que alguém faça alguma coisa para impedir, e duvido que alguém fosse me salvar, a porta da sala é derrubada. Aparece um cara baixinho, de olhos verde, e narigudo com um taco de beisebol na mão.

**Cara: **Desculpe o atraso Yagami-Chan.

**Sasori: *Desesperado* **Nãããããão! Todo meu trabalho jogado fora!

**Hina: *Se esconde atrás do cara* **Parulla-Senpai me protege!

**Parulla:*Bate o taco de beisebol na mão* **Ninguém machuca a Yagami-Chan!

**Saku: **_"Ele é corajoso de enfrentar um cara como o Kisame"_.

**Parulla: *Acerta o taco na cabeça de Kisame o fazendo desmaiar* **Pronto Yagami-Chan, está tudo bem. Pena que meu taco quebrou.

**Sasori: *Aura maligna direcionada a Parulla* **Todo meu trabalho...

**Hina: *Fica na frente de Parulla* **Se quiser virar lenha ataque meu Senpai.

**Sasori: *Fica emburrado no canto* **

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **É muito bom tê-lo aqui Senpai.

**Parulla: **Achei que com Kisame as coisas seriam difíceis, então vim dar uma mão.

**Hina: **Fique a vontade aqui. ***Acrescenta então em voz baixa* **Mas tome cuidado, o Tio Orochi está aqui.

**Resto menos Kisame: *Gota***

**4º Passo: Esconda seu peixinho dourado.**

Deidara entrou no quarto de Kisame e Itachi, então logo avistou um pequeno aquário com um peixinho dourado, separado de outro enorme fixado na parede. Deidara então pegou cuidadosamente o aquário, e o levou até seu quarto.

**Kisame: *Entra no quarto sorrindo* **Hector, adivinha o que o papai trouxe. ***Sacode um vidrinho de comida de peixe, mas o deixa cair ao não ver Hector* **Hector? HECTOR!

Kisame procura-o desesperado, ao não acha-lo percebe que ele foi sequestrado. É nessa hora que sente o cheiro de um perfume da Capricho no ar. E sabia que somente uma pessoa usava aquele perfume toda a akatsuki.

**Kisame: *Aura maligna* **DEIDARA SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA!

**Hina: *Jogando videogame obsessivamente* **Se eu fosse você eu fugia Barbie.

**Deidara: *Dá de ombros* **Eu não tenho medo do Homem-Tubarão.

**Kisame: *Com um balde de água* **Pois devia ter Barbie-Chan! ***Vira o balde em cima de Deidara***

**Deidara: *Desesperado* **Minha chapinha! ***Olhar maligno* **Você me paga filho de uma ameba! ***Pula em Kisame e eles começam a brigar na sala***

**Saku: *Vencendo Hina* **Perdeu Yagami Nee-Chan.

**Hina: *Irritada* **Você apela muito.

**5º Passo: Leve peixe para o jantar.**

Todos estavam reunidos na mesa, somente esperando Parulla terminar o jantar. Ele havia insistido em fazer uma surpresa para todos.

**Parulla: *Coloca duas travessas sobre a mesa* **Aqui está o que faltava, espero que esteja bom.

**Kotori: *Surpresa* **Uau, então você cozinha Parulla-San?

**Parulla: *Sorrindo* **Sim Kotori-San. _"Na verdade eu comprei pronto, mas ninguém precisa saber". _***Tira o guardanapo que cobria a comida, revelando um peixe assado***

**Kisame: *Chocado/Irritado* **Mamãe? MAMÃE!

**Resto: *Surpreso***

**Hina: *Estende um taco para Parulla* **Guardei para emergências.

**Parulla: *Pega o taco* **Valeu, Yagami-chan. ***Golpeia Kisame na cabeça* **Vamos jantar pessoal!

_**E no próximo capítulo teremos: Tobi! Não será tão fácil.**_

_**Yo, Yagami-Chan voltou pessoas! Gomen pela demora, mas essa é minha semana de prova, e meus professores me encheram de trabalho.**_

_**Espero que continuem me acompanhando.**_

_**Para não perder o hábito: Mereço Reviews pessoal?**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Respondendo as Reviews**_

_**Catherine3: **__Yo, bom saber continua me acompanhando. E o Itachi nunca poderá bater nos meus queridos leitores. Essa do Shisui foi ideia da Lili Aniceto, eu só imaginei a cena e escrevi o resto._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Kotori Uchiha: **__Claro que pode entrar, espero que tenha gostado de participar. Vai querer continuar na fanfic? Sua ideia ajudou muito, espero que me acompanhe._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Parulla Akatsuki: **__Yo Senpai, bom saber que está aqui. Que bom resolveu aparecer, e espero que tenha gostado da sua participação. Concordo, Barney é o pior os outros são... Aturáveis. Só tem a porta por causa do Sasori que ficou trabalhando nela, trabalho que você destruiu. Sim, você me salvou com o taco Senpai! Eu te considero um ótimo autor e é bom merecer favoritação._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Juliana Sakashita: **__Yo Juliana-San, que bom te ver aqui. Estava doente? Espero que tenha melhorado, e hospital não é lugar de ler uma tentativa de humor. Com toda certeza irritará Tobi-Chan, e agradeço por me oferecer ajuda._

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

_**Srta. Blackout: **__Yo Yugito-San, bem vinda a minha fanfic! Bom saber que está achando engraçado, é meu objetivo! Claro que pode irritar o Hidan!_

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano:** = personagem

**Tobi:** Deidara-Senpai! = fala do personagem

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI- Tobi**

A Yagami virava de um lado para outro na cama, não conseguia dormir com todo aquele barulho. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor, o quarto pintado em cores claras com sakuras pintadas. Tinham quatro camas distribuídas pelo quarto, assim como dois armários. Kotori e Saku estavam dormindo tranquilamente. Ela pegou o travesseiro e foi para a sala, era horrível ser vizinha de quarto do Sasori e do Deidara. Quando ela se sentou no sofá sentiu ele se mexendo, e pulou assustada.

**Hina: *Recuando* **Quem está aí?

**Parulla: *Se sentando* **Yagami-Chan? O que está fazendo acordada há essa hora?

**Hina: *Se sentando no sofá ao lado* **O meu quarto fica do lado do quarto do Sasori e do Deidara. E você Senpai?

**Parulla: *Volta a se deitar* **O meu quarto fica do lado do quarto do Tio Orochi e do Kabuto.

**Hina: *Coloca o travesseiro no sofá e deita* **Ah, entendi. Boa noite Senpai, até amanhã.

**Pein: *Com um fuuton* **O que fazem aqui? ** *Se deita no fuuton***

**Parulla e Hina: *Sem olhar para Pein* **Vizinhos "Barulhentos". E você?

**Pein: *Meio dormindo* **Konan me expulsou do quarto. Boa noite.

**Parulla e Hina: **Boa noite

Eram seis da manhã quando eles começam a ouvir batidas na porta.

**Parulla: *Com o travesseiro cobrindo o rosto* **Yagami-Chan, abre a porta.

**Hina: *Vira para o lado* **Deve ser somente um vendedor. Atenda a porta Pein-San.

**Pein: *Vai abrir a porta* **Só por que eu estou de saída. ***É abraçado por uma garota* **Yagami, você trouxe mais visitas?

Hina pula do sofá e vê uma garota usando uma regata branca, uma calça preta, cruz no pescoço e óculos de aro escuro. Hina trata de sair correndo para o banheiro fazer a higiene matinal, mas não antes de acordar Parulla e pedir para ele ir para o quarto dormir. Após sair do banheiro deu um abraço em na recém-chegada.

**Hina: *Ainda abraçando* **Sakashita-San! Que bom que chegou, mas os inúteis só acordam mais tarde.

**Pein: **Viva, eu não sou inútil!

**Juliana: *Babando por Pein***

**Hina: *Virando os olhos*** Você só teve sorte de acordar cedo, mas você faz parte do bando Pein.

**Sasori: *Aparece rindo*** Ai, alguém me ajude a encontrar meu olho.

**Pein: *Malicioso* **Acordou cedo para quem teve uma noite animada.

**Sasori: *Corado*.**

**Hina: **Não estava de saída? ***Empurra Pein para fora* **Vamos, vou fazer um café, preciso de cafeína depois da noite passada.

**Juliana: **Rolou muito Lemon?

**Hina: *Cansada* **Vizinha do Sasori e do Deidara. Bom podia ser pior. Eu podia ser vizinha do Tio Orochi.

**Juliana: **Teria pena de você. Eles demoram a acordar?

**Hina: **Daqui a pouco eles levantam.

**1º Passo: Perturbe-o tentando tocar na máscara dele.**

Eram sete e meia da manhã, e somente Juliana, Sasori, Hina, Itachi e Tobi estavam acordados. Eles estavam sentados tomando café da manhã, mas Juliana somente encarava Tobi, coisa que já estava o incomodando muito. Tobi tomava uma vitamina pelo canudinho embaixo da mascara.

**Tobi: **O que a moça quer?

**Juliana: *Esperançosa* **Tobi-Kun, posso tocar na sua mascara?

**Tobi: **Não.

**Juliana: *Cara de cachorrinho sem dono* **Por favor! Te dou um sorvete de chocolate.

**Tobi: **Não, eu tenho um monte na geladeira.

**Hina e Itachi: *Olhos brilhando* **Me dá?

**Juliana: *Ignorando os dois, começa a se aproximar de Tobi, tentando tocar na mascara dele*.**

**Tobi: *Se afasta* **Moça, pare de perturbar Tobi, por favor.

**Juliana: *Se aproximando novamente* **Por favor, Tobi-Chan!

**Tobi: *Indo para o quarto* **_"É melhor Tobi ir para o quarto antes de machucar a amiga da Yagami-Chan"._

_**Juliana: **_***Triste* **Tobi-Chan, volta!

**Hina: *Se levantando, usando uma calça jeans, um Nike branco com azul, e a camisa da escola* **Volto mais tarde, qualquer coisa chamem o Parulla-Senpai. ***Vai para a porta e grita* **SAKU EU JÁ VOU!

**Saku: *Aparece usando uma calça jeans, um olympikus branco e cinza, e a camisa da escola* **Por favor, me diz que não vai me matar dessa vez.

**Hina: *Sorrindo com deboche* **Não prometo nada.

**2º Passo: Pise na máscara dele.**

Os inúteis, digo, os Akatsukis tinham saído para missão, com exceção de Tobi, Hidan e Sasori. Estes haviam sido incumbidos de ficar de olho nos visitantes, e proteger o esconderijo. Hidan se sentou numa pedra do lado de fora do esconderijo, e se virou para Tobi.

**Tobi: **Senpai quer alguma coisa?

**Hidan: *Tira a máscara de Tobi e começa a pisar na mesma* **Agora não. ***A máscara não queria quebrar de jeito nenhum*.**

**Tobi: *Semi-Possuído por Madara* **VOCÊ ME PAGA!

**Hidan: *Rindo nervosamente* **Calma Tobi-Kun, você é a Good Boy, lembra? ***Devolve a máscara* **_"Valeu Yagami, você realmente adora ferrar minha vida"! _Calma Tobi-Kun, vamos tomar sorvetinho!_ "Jashim-Sama, se eu escapar dessa eu vou divulgar o Jashinismo com toda minha força"!_

**Tobi/Madara: *Se acalma* **Eu quero um Milk-Shake de Ovomaltine.

**Hidan: *Aliviado* **_"Valeu Jashim-Sama" _***Ele percebe estar sem dinheiro* **Sakashita-San, Kotori-Chan, Parulla-San!

**Kotori: *Meio sonolenta* **Que foi Hidan?

**Juliana: *Animada por estar no local* **O que quer Hidan-San?

**Parulla: *Bocejando* **Pode ir mais rápido? Seus amigos não me deixaram dormir.

**Hidan: *Na maior cara de pau* **Me emprestam dinheiro?

**Parulla, Hidan e Kotori: *Indo embora* **Não. Se quiser dinheiro rouba do Kakuzu.

**Hidan: *Pensativo* **_"Kakuzu querer meu pescoço, ou Madara me torturando"? "Tanto faz do Kakuzu eu consigo cuidar"._

**3º Passo: Ameace colocar fogo no estoque de máscaras dele.**

Após um calmo almoço (N.A.: Isso se você considerar calmo todos na mesa querer matar uns aos outros. / N.S.: Algo normal pelo menos pra nossa família quando coloca time no meio), todos foram treinar, ficando apenas os visitantes (no caso de Hina e Parulla dormindo) e Tobi jogando Old Maid¹, e Pein jogado no sofá vendo televisão (N.A.: Folgado).

**Juliana: *Sorrindo de lado* **_"Isso Tobi-Kun, pega o coringa"._

**Tobi: *Indeciso entre duas cartas* **Vou pegar essa aqui ***Pega o coringa* **Sua vez Kotori-San.

**Kotori: *Descartando as duas cartas* **Já ganhei.

**Saku: **Vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes. ***Sorriso Maligno*** Quem perder vai sofrer um desafio que o Pein-San escolher.

**Pein, Juliana e Tobi: **Hai.

**5 minutos depois:**

**Tobi: *Com o coringa como ultima carta* **Tobi perdeu. O que tenho que fazer?

**Pein: *Sorriso Maligno* **Eu vou tocar fogo na sua máscara.

**Tobi: *Com faísca nos olhos* **Não se atreveria.

**Pein: *Acendendo a lareira* **Tem certeza? ***Rouba a máscara de Tobi, que fica com outra por baixo*.**

**Tobi: *Semi-Possuído por Madara* **Como ousa?

**Pein: *Sai correndo com um pedaço de madeira em chamas* **Vou tocar é fogo no seu armário!

**Tobi: *Possuído* **Volta aqui seu verme!

**Resto: *Gota geral***

**4º Passo: Roube seu estoque de sorvete.**

Kisame, especialista em infiltração, diga-se de passagem, entrou no quarto de Tobi e esvaziou seu frigobar, deixando um bilhete dizendo que havia pegado o sorvete emprestado, e saiu do mesmo modo que entrou, em sigilo. Tobi entra e abre seu frigobar, ao não ver seu sorvete precioso parte em busca de pistas do ladrão. Vê uma poça de água deixada na cena do crime, e sente um cheiro de peixe podre no ar. Tobi então pega o papel preso na geladeira e joga no lixo sem ler, então volta para a busca pelo ladrão (N.A.: Ele não viu o bilhete ¬_¬°).

**Tobi: *Se aproximando de Sasori* **Sasori-Senpai, você roubou o estoque de sorvete de Tobi?

**Sasori: *Sorriso maligno* **Na verdade não fui eu, mas eu sei quem foi.

**Tobi: *Curioso/Se aproximando* **E quem foi?

**Sasori: *Segurando o riso* **Foi o Deidara, mas não diga que eu te contei.

**Tobi: *Indo embora* **Se Deidara-Senpai quisesse sorvete, era só pedir para Tobi.

**Sasori: **_"Pensei que ele ia acabar com o Deidara, que pena"._

**Kisame: **_"Esse Tobi é burro" _***Coloca a mão na cabeça e sente um galo* **_"Aquelas duas tacadas doeram"._

**5º Passo: Fale mal do Deidara na frente dele.**

Tobi estava sentado na sala assistindo os desenhos, quando Hidan chega e senta do lado dele. Ele então se acomoda e começa a falar com Tobi.

**Hidan: *Encarando Tobi* **Sabe Tobi, o Deidara é um filho de um pu...

**Hina: *Passando pela sala* **Olha a boca, ou te largo na Antártida só de samba canção.

**Hidan: *Sem-Graça* **Filho de um político importante.

**Tobi: *Surpreso* **Sério, Hidan-Senpai?

**Hidan: **Não, ele é um inútil mesmo.

**Tobi: *Se irritando* **Não fale assim do Deidara-Senpai!

**Hidan: **Ele é um inútil, mas que me...

**Kotori: *Passando* **Pobre Hidan, quer morrer congelado.

**Hidan: *Disfarçando* **Mas que mesa linda!

**Tobi: **Se não se importa, Tobi quer assistir Tom e Jerry.

**E no próximo capítulo: Hidan! Ainda bem que o censurei.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo Tomodachis! – Desvia de um tijolo voador. –Sei que não posto nada há mais de um mês, mas eu explico:<strong>_

_**1º Tava em semana de provas e tive que estudar.**_

_**2º Tive um leve bloqueio criativo.**_

_**3º Minha prima viajou e levou meu moden emprestado por duas semanas.**_

_**4º Fiquei uma semana sem dormir direito por causa do horário reduzido graças aos jogos, ou seja: A garota que terminava as tarefas na sala, ficou desde que chegou da escola até as umas da manhã estudando, e acordando as seis pra terminar a tarefa.**_

_**Bom, eu vou aceitar até o dia 20 de novembro fichas para quem quer participar da fanfic especial de natal, preciso mais saber da personalidade de cada um que queira participar.**_

_**Pra não perder o habito: Mereço Reviews?**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

**Kotori Uchiha: **_Yo Kotori-Chan! Tem razão, não vou mais chutar a porta deles. Mármore do Inferno? Eu ri muito dessa! Que bom saber que tenho amigos me protegendo. Um peixe em homenagem a mim? Obrigada (Eu acho)! Claro que pode continuar, e você pode me ajudar na decoração do quarto._

_Espero que tenha gostado, continue acompanhando. Bjs e Ja Ne!_

**Srta. Blackout: **_Yo Yugito-Chan! __Bem, se o Kisame disse deve ser verdade. Que bom que vai continuar me acompanhando, e se quiser participar eu dou jeitinho! Pó favor dê uma olhada no meu blog: hinayagami (ponto) blogspot (ponto)com._

_Espero que tenha gostado, continue acompanhando. Bjs e Ja Ne!_

**Parulla Akatsuki: **_Yo Parulla-Senpai! Fiquei nervosa com sua demora em responder, afinal, você que pediu esse capítulo. Sério que riu? Pobre Kisame, ele tá com dois galos na cabeça agora. Deixei-te na fic, pois não sabia se queria continuar, mas qualquer coisa eu te tiro. Obrigada por ter dado uma olhada no meu blog._

_Espero que tenha gostado, continue acompanhando. Bjs e Ja Ne!_

**Juliana Sakashita: **_Desculpas aceitas, Sakashita-Chan! Eu fico feliz também a cada review que recebo de você e dos outros. Você pode irritá-los, eu deixo! Eu gosto dessa música, e eu sempre escuto musica quando escrevo me inspira! Obrigada por ter dado uma olhada no meu blog! Ah, eu to pensando em fazer um capítulo extra, onde eu coloco os erros de filmagem, e outro onde eles dão o troco em mim. Será bem vinda na minha fanfic de natal, mas me mande sobre sua personalidade, calma, estressada, algo do tipo._

_Espero que tenha gostado, continue acompanhando. Bjs e Ja Ne!_

**Uchimaki Juvia: **_Yo Juvia-Chan! Obrigada pelas sugestões, vai me ajudar muito! E claro que você pode aparecer no capítulo do Hidan!_

_Continue acompanhando, Bjs e Ja Ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII – Hidan**

Era mais uma manhã calma no covil da Akatsuki (não estou com vontade de escrever casa/covil/barraco e o resto), eles estavam com seus visitantes comendo uns bolinhos com gosto de terra que Konan havia feito, mas que todos alegavam estarem ótimos.

**Kotori: *Aponta para janela* **Aquilo é um Jinchuuriki? ***Todos se viram pra olhar e ela cospe o bolinho* **Ah, era só um lobo.

**Pein: *Engolindo na marra* **Está uma delícia Konanzinha.

**Juliana: *Tentando não vomitar* **_"Delícia em que planeta"?_

**Kisame: **_"É por isso que às vezes admiro o Pein, é coragem ingerir as armas nucleares que a Konan-San chama de comida"._

**Parulla: **_"E eu pensando que tinha estômago forte, Konan vem e me prova o contrário"._

Eles então ouvem a porta sendo aberta, e vêem duas garotas entrando, sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ambas entram sorrindo e olhando tudo ao redor.

**Pein: **Quem são vocês, e como entraram aqui?

**Garota I: *Ainda Sorrindo***Meu nome é Yugito, Hina-Chan nos mandou aqui.

**Garota II: *Acena feliz* **E eu sou a Juvia. A Hina-Chan nos deu a cópias das chaves.

**Pein: *Relaxando ao ouvir o nome de Hina* **E onde está a Yagami?

**Hidan: *Olhando ao redor* **Agora que você disse, ela e a pirralha Yagami andam sumidas.

**Yugito: *Tirando papelzinho do bolso* **Ela disse que não confia em deixar a irmãzinha dela aqui sozinha, e não pode vir, pois está doente.

**Juvia: **Ela disse que ameaçaram a irmãzinha dela de morte.

**Itachi: *Alheio ao resto* **Desde que não sejam loucas, não ligo que essas pirralhas fiquem aqui.

**Yugito: *Babando por Itachi* **

**Itachi: *Pensando* **_"Ótimo, mais uma louca"!_

**1º Passo: Roube seu colar.**

Hidan estava sentado no seu quarto limpando sua foice, que estava horrível após seu ultimo sacrifício. Após terminar, sentiu um puxão na sua corrente do Jashinismo, e ao olhar para trás vê Juliana na porta.

**Juliana: *Mostrando a língua e erguendo a corrente* **Você não me pega! ***Coloca o colar no pescoço e corre***

**Hidan: *Pega a foice e sai correndo* **Volta aqui pirralha, você vai ser minha próxima vitima ao Jashin-Sama! ***Passa quebrando a parede***

**Juliana: *Correndo desesperada* **PEIN-SAMA SOCORRO!

**Hidan: *Veia saltando* **PEIN COISA NENHUMA!

**Pein: *Aparecendo no corredor seguido por Konan* **O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Juliana: *Abraça Pein* **Pein-Sama me proteja!

**Konan: *Fuzilando Juliana com o olhar* **_"Esse lugar está ficando com mulheres demais, talvez eu deva eliminar uma"._

**Pein: *Ficando na frente de Juliana* **É melhor se afastar Hidan, ou então não será a Yagami que irá te torturar.

**Hidan: *Inconformado, mas controlado* **Mas chefia, ela roubou o meu colar do Jashinismo!

**Pein: *Começando a se irritar* **Hidan!

**Hidan: *Toma o colar de Juliana e vai embora* **_"Pirralha irritante, Jashin-Sama iria me punir se fizesse um sacrifício com um ser tão medíocre"!_

**Pein: **Agora que está tudo bem, você já pode me soltar.

**Juliana: *Abraçando Pein por trás* **Ele pode voltar.

**Konan: *Aura homicida direcionada a Juliana, que a percebe e sai correndo* **Vamos indo, Pein-Kun.

**Pein: *Meio assustado* **Hai.

**2º Passo: Fale mal de Jashin.**

Hidan estava voltando, muito irritado, de uma missão com Kakuzu. Ele não estava mais aguentando trabalhar com o tesoureiro, principalmente porque ele só pensava em dinheiro.

**Hidan: *Irritado* **Você tinha que se meter Kakuzu! Eu já ia falar sobre o Jashinismo, eu prometi que ia divulgar!

**Kakuzu: *Andando* **Cale-se e continue andando. Além disso, não sei por que alguém iria querer algo com esse seu deus ridículo. Se eu fosse você, mudava de religião.

**Hidan: *Ainda mais irritado* **Se eu fosse você, não falava assim do Jashin-Sama.

**Kakuzu: *Sorrindo com deboche* **Por quê? O que você vai fazer heim?

**Hidan: *Fica para trás e joga a estaca em Kakuzu* **Que tal isso?

**Kakuzu: *Se vira e pega pouco antes de acertar seu rosto* **Acho que você precisa se esforçar mais, e melhorar sua pontaria.

**Hidan: *Veia saltando* **Durma de olhos abertos Kakuzu, é só o que pode fazer.

**3º Passo: Roube a foice dele.**

Hidan tinha acabado de sair do banho, após vestir uma calça preta simples e uma camisa de rede, ele foi pentear os cabelos. Ele penteou-os com todo cuidado, e passou seu gel favorito, um que Itachi dera de presente de aniversário. Hidan procurou sua foice e viu então que ela não estava na sua cama, como havia deixado.

Hidan saiu correndo pela casa, até que passou pela janela da cozinha e viu. Yugito estava sentada em uma pedra do lado de fora do esconderijo, com a foice na mão. Ela admirava sua obra, uma escultura do Itachi em tamanho real, ao seu lado Sasori também olhava encantado.

**Sasori: *Olhos brilhando* **Quantos detalhes, que perfeição! Isso é arte! Podíamos colocar uns dardos envenenados e-

**Yugito: *Suspirando* **Não Sasori-San, ele está perfeito do jeito que eu fiz.

**Sasori: *Pensando* **_"Com essa habilidade... Se ela pudesse manipular o Chakra faria ótimas marionetes"._

**Hidan: *Irritado* **Pirralha, você vai morrer!

**Deidara: *Chega ao local com seus novos explosivos* **Olhem só pessoal, esses tem meu chakra C-2 que atinge a pessoa com micro explosões! ***Solta pássaros que vão em direção a Hidan* **KATSU! ***Acerta Hidan sem querer* **Opa, foi mal Hidan!

**Hidan: *Temporariamente morto***

**4º Passo: Diga que o gel de cabelo dele é vagabundo.**

Hidan estava sentado na sala com Juvia, até que ela pega um potinho de gel que estava do lado do mesmo. Ele fica tentando se controlar olhando pra ela, não queria matar nenhum "visitante".

**Juvia: *Lendo o frasco* **Sabe Hidan-San?

**Hidan: **Fala pirralha.

**Juvia: *Olhando pra ele* **Que gel mai vagabundo.

**Kotori: *Chegando à porta* **Não é? Eu disse pra ele, mas não acredita.

**Juvia: **Espero que ele tenha pagado barato por isso.

**Hidan: *Veia saltando* **Eu estou aqui.

**Kotori: *Ignorando Hidan* **Pior que não, foi um presente do Kakuzu.

**Juvia: *Surpresa* **E aquele lesado não percebeu? É um idiota mesmo.

Hidan tenta acertar a foice nelas, mas Orochimaru aparece e impede um ataque com as cobras.

**Tio Orochi: **Ai mona, stress faz mal pro cabelo. ***Se vira pra duas* **Queridas melhor saírem daqui, ou não vou conseguir segurar esse bofe.

**Hidan: *Pega a foice novamente* **De quem pensa que está falando sua bicha?

**Tio Orochi: *Sai correndo* **Itachi, Pein, Kabuto-Chan! Ajudem-me meus bofes!

**Juvia e Kotori: *Gota***

**5º Passo: Diga que só emos gostam de sentir dor.**

Hidan estava treinando quando se aproximam Parulla e Yugito, ele para e vai até ambos.

**Hidan: *Vestindo o manto da Akatsuki* **O que querem?

**Yugito: **Saber por que você serve a Jashin.

**Hidan: *Feliz* **_"Vou cumprir a promessa de espalhar o Jashinismo"! _Eu sirvo ao senhor Jashin por ser imortal, pela grandiosidade de sentir a dor dos meus inimigos a morrerem!

**Parulla: *Sussurra* **Pra mim isso é coisa de emo, emos que gostam de sentir dor.

**Yugito: *Começa a rir* **É verdade! O Hidan é emo!

**Parulla: *Fica pálido* **Yugito-San, fala baixo!

**Hidan: *Pega a foice* **Vocês vão experimentar como a dor de morrer é gloriosa!

**Yugito: *Com cara de "eu tinha razão" * **Ele é emo mesmo!

Hidan estão corre para atacá-los, mas na hora que a foice ia acertá-los Parulla pega um taco de Adamantium e acerta Hidan na cabeça.

**Hidan: *Inconsciente***

**Parulla: *Guarda o taco* **Yugito-San, nunca fale mal de um cara com uma foice.

**Yugito: **Não vou fazer de novo.

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo será Konan.**

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Extra do Capítulo**_

A Akatsuki inteira estava sentada na sala aproveitando que os visitantes tinham saído pra jantar fora, e estava vendo um filme na nova televisão de 49 polegadas. Quando Deidara solta um comentário.

**Deidara: **Aqui está tão estranho sem as Yagami.

**Hidan: *Emburrado* **Você diz isso por que ela não ameaçou te largar em uma cabana com o Orochimaru.

**Tio Orochi: *Fingindo chorar* **O que é uma pena e um desperdício.

**Hidan: **Mas estou feliz que aquela garota sumiu, ela nem serve pra sacrifício!

Então eles ouvem o som da chuva começando a cair, e o som alto dos trovões lá fora. Então entra uma pessoa usando uma calça cinza folgada, tênis preto, uma jaqueta cinza com capuz. A pessoa se aproxima e retira o capuz, revelando os óculos escuros, e eles percebem que é a Hina.

**Hina: *Com uma voz rouca* **Oi pessoal.

**Itachi: *Curioso* **Por que os óculos?

**Hina: *Tira os óculos mostrando os olhos vermelhos inchados e com olheiras* **Serve isso?

**Itachi: **Serve.

**Saku: *Aparece na porta* **Yagami-Nee-Chan, você fugiu de novo? Mamãe te deixou de repouso!

**Hina: **Kuso, como você me achou tão depressa? ***Sendo arrastada por Saku* **Aquele quarto é muito chato!

**Saku: **Tchau pessoal, até outro dia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu gostaria de oferecer esse capítulo a minha irmã linda, incrível, gentil...<strong>_

_**Hina: Sai daí Saku!**_

_**Saku: He he, fui.**_

_**Bom, eu sinto muito pela demora, mas minha tia levou meu note por duas semanas, eu to na semana de provas, e também estou doente.**_

_**Ah, o Ben nasceu! É o nome do meu primo-sobrinho (minha tia tá mais pra minha irmã).**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Respondendo aos Reviews**_

**Parulla Akatsuki: **_Yo Nii-San! Claro que você pode continuar na fanfic. Eu olho onde sento, mas tava de madrugada e eu tava com sono! Eu não sei como eles aguentam o "barulho", eu não aguentei de jeito nenhum!_

_Bom, bjs e ja ne!_

**Juliana Sakashita: **_O Tobi também tem pavio curto, não se deve estressar demais. Espero que tenha gostado de roubar o colar de Hidan._

_Continue acompanhando, bjs e ja ne!_

**Srta. Blackout: **_Pronto deixei você esculpir um Itachi, e parece que conquistou o Sasori com sua obra! Se quiser continuar me avisa._

_Continue acompanhando, bjs e ja ne!_

**Uchimaki Juvia: **_Que bom que gostou do último capítulo, e se quiser continuar aqui me avisa. Espero que tenha gostado desse também._

_Continue acompanhando, bjs e ja ne!_

**Kotori Uchiha: **_Que bom que gostou, e espero que tenha gostado desse também. Ei espero que o nosso fim de semana com o Hyuuga e o Sabaku esteja de pé._

_Continue acompanhando, bjs e ja ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII- Konan**

Eram sete e meia da manhã, os Akatsukis continuavam dormindo, com exceção de Itachi, que estava dando o café-da-manhã do Ita-Chan. Ele era observado por Hina, Kotori, Juliana, Yugito, Juvia e NokitoKimo.

**Itachi: *Coloca uma tigela de frutas para a fuinha* **Pronto Ita-Chan, coma tudinho.

**Kimo: **_"Que piada sem graça, só porque Itachi significa fuinha"?_

**Itachi: *Olha ao redor* **O Parulla ainda está dormindo?

**Hina: *Mexendo distraidamente na tigela de cereais* **Ele está doente.

**Itachi: *Surpreso* **Como sabe?

**Hina: *Boceja* **Ele é meu Nii-San afinal.

**Itachi: *Vai lavar a tigela* **Ah é verdade.

**Kimo: *Se surpreende* **Sério?

**Kotori: **É de consideração, ela meio que o adotou como irmão mais velho, e ele adotou ela como irmãzinha.

**Itachi: *Se vira para Hina* **E cadê a Saku-Chan?

**Hina: *Larga a colher* **Estou satisfeita. ***Vai pra fora***

**Juliana: *Surpresa* **Que bicho mordeu ela?

**Kotori: *Suspira* **Ela tá meio deprimida porque a Saku foi viajar.

**Yugito: **Só isso?

**Kotori: **Ela está sentindo falta dela.

Quando são dez horas Hina volta toda molhada, havia passado a manhã correndo e no lago lá perto. Ela vê que todos já haviam acordado, e estavam jogados na sala vendo um programa qualquer. Antes que algum deles abrisse a boca ela lançou um olhar ameaçador aos Akatsukis, que engoliram em seco, e subiu para se trocar.

**1º Passo: Fale mal da comida dela.**

Konan estava fazendo uma de suas receitas favoritas: Macarronada de brócolis com creme de amendoim e doce de leite. Juliana estava na cozinha fazendo companhia a ela, quando recebe um prato enorme da receita.

**Juliana: *Encarando o prato* **O que ser isto?

**Konan: *Abrindo um enorme sorriso* **Minha receita especial de macarronada com creme de amendoim e doce de leite. Experimenta.

**Juliana: *Experimenta e cospe no chão* **Eca isso é horrível!

**Konan: *Troca o sorriso por aura assassina* **Como ousa?

**Juliana: *Foge***

**Konan: *Vai atrás* **Volta aqui!

**Juliana: *Passa correndo por Kisame* **Me salva! ***Se esconde***

**Kisame: **De quem?

**Juliana: *Cansada* **Da Konan!

**Kisame: *Surpreso* **Da chefinha? ***Juliana assente* **Fui! ***Foge***

**Juliana: *Sai correndo de novo* **Covardes!

**2º Passo: Paquere o Pein (Lê-se dê uns pega nele).**

Pein estava sentado no sofá, sem o sobretudo da Akatsuki, quase dormindo, quando Yugito chega e se senta ao seu lado. Ele cochila e cai escorado no ombro dela, que aproveita para sentir os bíceps dele.

**Yugito: *Sorrindo* **E não é que ele não está nada mal?

**Pein: *Acorda* **O que você está fazendo Yugito.

**Yugito: *Sorrindo ainda mais* **Sentindo seus bíceps, e que bíceps! ***Se abana* **Fofo, o que vamos fazer?

**Konan: *Aura assassina* **Vamos, continuem.

**Yugito: **Você pediu. ***Sente o peitoral dele* **Você se exercita muito né?

**Pein: *Sussurra* **Foge garota.

**Konan: *Corre atrás de Yugito* **

**Yugito: *Corre* **Yagami-Chan!

**Hina: *Aparece com uma arma de choque* **Eu estava brincando com o Tobi, espero que seja importante.

**Yugito: *Toma arma de Hina e atira em Konan* **Wow, ela é bem potente!

**Konan: *Desacordada***

**Hina: *Dá de ombros* **Pelo menos três mil volts, o Tobi está se recuperando.

**3º Passo: Diga que ela está gorda.**

Konan estava lavando louça, enquanto Hidan estava sentado na mesa apenas observando-a. Nessa hora chega Juvia e se senta ao lado de Hidan.

**Juvia: *Sussurra* **Por que você está encarando a Konan?

**Hidan: *Fala alto* **Percebeu como ela engordou? Aposto que é porque agora tem mulheres que sabem cozinhar aqui.

**Konan: *Aponta uma faca para Hidan: **De quem você está falando?

**Juvia: **Konan-San, ele disse que você está gorda, muita ousadia não acha?

**Konan: *Se aproxima* **Isso é verdade Hidan?

**Hidan: *Diz gaguejando* **S-sim chefinha.

**Pein: *Assistindo a tudo escondido* **_"Ele tem medo até dela, mas não de mim"?_

**Konan: *Parte pra cima de Hidan* **Eu vou te matar! Isso não se diz pra uma mulher!

**Juvia: *Se afasta* **Eu não quero me sujar de sangue. ***Vê Pein escondido* **Estava aí vendo tudo, Pein-Sama?

**Pein: *Irritado* **Não é da sua conta. ***Sai batendo pé***

**Juvia: *Dá de ombros* **É cada uma!

**4º Passo: Pegue no cabelo dela.**

Konan havia acabado de fazer o cabelo, quando chegam Kimo e Kotori. Kimo se senta ao lado de Konan na sala, e Kotori senta do outro lado.

**Kimo: *Encara Konan* **Tem alguma coisa diferente em você...

**Konan: *Sorri* **É o meu cabelo, gostou?

**Kotori: **Ficou legal, mas pare de pintar ele de azul. ***Pega no cabelo dela***

**Konan: *Sussurra estridentes ameaçadoramente* **Não toque no meu cabelo.

**Kimo e Kotori: *Sorriem e tocam no cabelo dela* **

**Konan: *Prepara Shurikens de papel* **Corram!

**Kimo: *Joga um balde de água nos papeis* **Vamos Kotori!

**Kimo e Kotori: *Saem correndo***

**Konan: *Se lamentando* **E agora, como vou fazer meus origamis?

**5º Passo: Fique incomodando-a quando ela estiver fazendo seus origamis.**

Konan estava sentada na varanda enquanto fazia origamis, neste momento ela estava quase terminando de fazer um cisne, quando chega o mestre da perturbação. O mestre se sentou do lado dela, encarou-a e começou a afazer o que fazia melhor.

**Tobi: **Konan-San, o que está fazendo?

**Konan: *Dobrando o papel com perfeição* **Fazendo um cisne.

**Tobi: *Admirado* **Legal! E por que você está fazendo um cisne?

**Konan: *Se irritando* **Por que me deu vontade

**Tobi: *Com cara de besta* **Por que te deu vontade?

**Konan: *Irritada* **EU NÃO SEI TOBI! AGORA FOGE OU EU TE MATO!

**Tobi: *Sai chorando* **Konan-San é cruel!

**Extra do Capítulo**

Já eram nove e meia da noite, a maioria dos Akatsukis tinham ido dormir, sobrando apenas os visitantes Hidan e Zetsu, sendo que o último estava ocupado com suas plantas na estufa particular. Os demais estavam vendo televisão na sala, quando ouvem a porta sendo aberta, entram por ela Saku, carregando uma mala, e Parulla, carregando outra.

**Hina: *Corre pra abraçar Saku* **Nee-Chan quando tempo! ***Olha para Parulla* **Já está melhor?

**Parulla: *Coloca a mala no chão* **Já, ainda bem, pois não aguentava mais!

**Hidan: **Ainda bem que a Saku voltou, pois a Yagami estava com um humor do cão!

**Hina: *Encara Hidan ameaçadoramente* **Quer morrer? Se eu quiser eu faço isso num piscar de olhos.

**Saku: *Abraça Hidan* **Quanto tempo! Sentiu saudades de mim?

**Hidan: *Se solta dela* **Não, boa noite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E no próximo capítulo, teremos Tio Orochi!<strong>_

_**Yo galera! –Desvia de um tijolo- Sei que demorei, mas tenho um bom motivo.**_

_**É o seguinte, pra quem não sabe eu postei uma fanfic especial de natal, nela eu fui com alguns leitores passar o natal com os Akatsukis. Caso você não tenha entrado é porque não me avisou antecipadamente que queria participar do especial "Natal com os Akatsukis" que eu avisei no meu blog e em um capítulo dessa fanfic.**_

_**Como devem ter percebido apareceu uma fuinha chamada Ita. É a fuinha que o Itachi ganhou de presente do Tobi no natal.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, e pra não perder o hábito:**_

_**Mereço Reviews?**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Respondendo as Reviews de 5 modos**_

_**Kotori Uchiha: **Yo Kotori-Chan, para quem diz que quase não deixa Reviews, é uma honra saber que sempre deixa uma aqui. Já eu não fazia isso, eu distraia minha mãe e dava pro Shaka._

_Acho que a minha, o Pein é um fracote._

_Pein: Ei!_

_Hina: Calado! Sim o Tio Orochi apaixonou, mas o Sabaku é seu, e eu estou de olho no Hyuuga então não pense em fazer nada! O lance do taco é coisa do Parulla, e começou quando eu ameacei tacar um taco nele, aí nos pegamos a mania por tacos. E eu estou precisando de férias daquele bando de loucos!_

_Akatsukis: Ei!_

_Hina: Continue acompanhando, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Uchimaki Juvia: **Yo Juvia-San! Que bom que vai continuar!_

_Saku: Que papo é esse de ter sido seu momento de glória? O Hidan é meu!_

_Hina: Ignore a Saku. Espero que tenha gostado bjs e ja ne!_

_**Parulla Akatsuki: **Yo Nii-San! Riu? Bom sinal! Yeah, mais um Akatsuki emo!_

_Hidan: Já falei que não sou emo pô!_

_Itachi: Se assume logo cara!_

_Agora a Kotori-Chan tá comentando sobre o taco! Já estou bem melhor, era só uma gripe daquelas que te deixam de cama. Ignore as ameaças, mas o Kisame não gosta muito da Saku._

_Continue acompanhando, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Srta. Blackout: **Yo Yugito-chan! Conquistou o Sasori, e deu uns pegas no Pein, e aí ele é bom? Que bom que acompanha, tem uma parte extra separada, que é o "Natal com os Akatsukis", e só ir ao meu profile._

_Continue acompanhando, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Uchimaki NokitoKimo: **Yo Kimo-San, apareceu, e aí gostou?_

_Espero que continue acompanhando, e para continuar na fic, é preciso mandar uma Review dizendo. Bjs e ja ne!_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Respondendo as Reviews de Natal com os Akatsukis**_

_**Kotori Uchiha: **Kotori-Chan! A net tava horrível no natal, então eu postei no dia seguinte. Que bom que gostou! O nome do Polaris já diz tudo sobre ele! A bicicletinha foi idéia da Saku._

_Saku: Eu só comentei, e isso nos rendeu boas gargalhadas._

_Hina: Eu percebi seus planos em Magéia, está torturando o pobrezinho!_

_Saku: Quis dizer o ricozinho, de pobre o Kazekage não tem nada._

_Hina: Tem razão Saku. Obrigada por passar aqui Kotori-Chan, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Parulla Akatsuki:** Verdade, por causa dele tem muita gente migrando para o Nyah. Que bom que gostou, e Polaris rende boas risadas. Eu gostei do momento clichê, aproveitei já que você disse que gostava de ficar sozinho às vezes. Fazer parte do clube não deve ser nada agradável._

_Kisame: Pode apostar que não._

_Kabuto:*Corado* Como você adivinhou o nome do livro?_

_Hina: Acho que você a estréia no próximo capítulo. Feliz natal atrasado, ja ne!_


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

**AVISO: Esse capítulo é sobre o Tio Orochi, se é sensível não leia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IX – Orochimaru**

Era cerca de oito da manhã quando Hina entra no covil da Akatsuki, sendo seguida por Kimo e Juvia, sendo que os dois últimos traziam uma mala cada.

**Juvia: *Colocando a mala de Kimo no chão* **Da próxima vez carregue você suas malas.

**Kimo: **Nem estava tão pesada, prima.

**Hina: **Bem que eu achei o sobrenome familiar, mas não achei que eram parentes. ***Pega uma mala* **Vamos Kimo, você vai dividir o quarto com o Parulla.

**Kimo: *Pega outra mala* **Tá bom.

**Kimo: *abre a porta e vê que está uma zona* **Nossa!

**Hina: *Joga as bagunças da outra cama em cima de um Parulla dormindo* **Esta vai ser sua cama, aqui tem outro armário pra você deixar suas coisas.

**Kimo: *Coloca as malas na cama* **Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Hina estava saindo de fininho com uma mochila nas costas, puxando Dan. Mas antes que ela pudesse sair uma voz conhecida atrás dela a fez parar.

**Kotori: *Sentada na varanda* **Onde está indo Hina-Senpai?

**Hina: *Montando no Dan* **Buscar um convidado especial. ***Franze o cenho***Toma conta da galera, volto mais tarde.

**Kotori: *Já imaginando o convidado* **Tá bom, tome cuidado.

**Hina: **Pode deixar. ***Vai embora***

**1º Passo: Diga que comeu carne de cobra no jantar.**

Eram nove da manhã quando os membros da casa foram tomar café. Saku foi à última a chegar, e percebeu logo a ausência da irmã.

**Saku: *Se sentando* **Kotori-Chan, cadê a Nee-Chan?

**Kotori: *Servindo-se* **Ela teve que resolver uns assuntos.

**Hidan: *Olhando pra Juliana e Yugito* **O que acharam do jantar de ontem?

**Juliana: **Aquela churrascaria que você nos levou é ótima!

**Yugito: *Brincando com o garfo* **Verdade, pena que o Pein não pôde ir.

**Tio Orochi: *Olhando Hidan* **Porque não me chamou?

**Hidan: **Você não ia gostar do lugar.

**Yugito: **Eles servem uma carne de cobra que é uma delícia!

**Juliana: **Estava uma belezinha no sal grosso!

**Tio Orochi: *Irritado* **Cobra?Vocês me pagam! Senei Jashu! ***Várias cobras saem da manga em direção aos três***

**Hidan, Yugito e Juliana: *Fogem***

**2º Passo: Diga que o Sasuke prefere mil vezes o Naruto a ele.**

Kimo e Parulla estavam jogando vídeo-game na sala quando Tio Orochi chegou falando no telefone e sentou no sofá.

**Tio Orochi: *No telefone* **Não adianta... Ele me ama e ponto final! ... Kabuto-Chan me compreende... Esquece! ***Desliga* **Insensível!

**Kimo: *Pausa o jogo* **Tio eu sei que é difícil, mas é preciso aceitar a realidade.

**Parulla e Tio Orochi: **Que realidade?

**Kimo: *Surpreso* **Vocês não sabem? O Sasuke prefere mil vezes o Naruto, do que o Tio Orochi.

**Tio Orochi: *Olhos marejados* **É mentira! Vocês não sabem de nada!

Nessa hora entra Hina carregando Sasuke em um ombro e Dan trazendo Naruto amordaçado. Dan simplesmente senta-se, deixando o Uzumaki cair no chão e sai em direção às árvores. Hina simplesmente coloca o Uchiha no chão e começa a dar leves tapas em sua face.

**Hina: **Ei acorda! ***Dá um tapa mais forte* **Anda Uchiha!

**Sasuke: *Piscando confuso* **Ahn? Quem? ***Olha Hina* **YAGAMI!

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Olá Uchiha. ***Solta ele* **Solte o Uzumaki, sim? ***Saindo da sala***

**Kotori: *Aparecendo* **Olha, eu tinha razão. ***Puxada por Hina* **Ei!

**Hina: *Puxando Kotori* **Vamos, depois você pode saber o que aconteceu.

**Sasuke: *Soltando Naruto* **Hey Dobe, você está bem?

**Tio Orochi: *Correndo até Sasuke* **Sasuke-Kun, quem você prefere? O Uzumaki ou eu?

**Sasuke: *Olhando Tio Orochi* **O Naruto, ele não é um velho pedófilo.

**Tio Orochi: *Com lágrimas* **Sasuke...

**Sasuke: *Ainda olhando o Sannin* **Não adianta me olhar assim, sabe que é verdade

**Kimo: *Sorrindo convencido* **Eu disse, não disse?

**Parulla: *Tirando o jogo do pause* **Palpite de sorte. ***Pega um prato ao lado e começa a comer enquanto joga***

**Kimo: *Sentindo o cheiro* **O que é isso?

**Parulla: **Macarronada de brócolis com creme de amendoim e doce de leite. ***Olha para o lado, mas Kimo já havia sumido* **Nem é tão nojento assim.

**3º Passo: Pergunte se ele perdeu o emprego de Voldemort em Harry Potter.**

Saku, Hidan, Hina, Konan, Tobi, Sasuke e Naruto estavam jogados na sala assistindo ao filme Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, quando Tio Orochi chega e se apóia no sofá ignorando Sasuke e Naruto.

**Tobi: *Vendo o filme* **Ele é bizarro! Não tem nariz!

**Hina: *Comendo pipoca* **Uma vez meu amigo falou: "Imagine se o nariz dele coçar, ele vai precisar de uma agulha!".

**Saku: *Se engasga de rir* **Lembra do vídeo de você no telefone público dizendo: "Mana era o Vold, ele perguntou de você". Você parecia uma doida!

**Hidan: *Imaginando a cena* **Estranho. ***Olha Orochimaru* **Cara você perdeu o emprego de Voldemort em Harry Potter e veio pra cá?

**Tio Orochi: *Irritado* **Senei Jashu!

**Hidan: *Desviando das cobras* **Cara tu me ama, né?

**Tio Orochi: *Tirando a Kusanagi da boca* **Você me paga!

**Hidan: *Corre***

**Tio Orochi: *Vai atrás* **(N. a.: Não pensem bobagem XD)

**4º Passo: Corte o cabelo dele.**

Kotori e Juvia estavam jogadas no quarto que dividiam, quando ouvem batidas na porta. Como já sabia quem era simplesmente avisam que está aberta, então tio Orochi passa pela porta observando tudo ao redor.

**Tio Orochi: *Observando uma cama no canto toda bagunçada* **Quem dorme ali?

**Juvia e Kotori: *Gota* **A Hina-Chan.

**Kotori: **Ela só arruma a cama quando vai dormir.

**Tio Orochi: *Gota* **O que vocês queriam mesmo?

**Juvia: *Empurrando Tio Orochi pro banheiro* **Depois de tudo que você sofreu, achamos que precisa de uma repaginada.

**Kotori: *Pegando uma maleta* **Exatamente. Começando pela maquiagem, você precisa dar vida ao seu rosto!

**Tio Orochi: *Deixando-se levar* **Obrigada meninas! Vocês são uns amores!

**Juvia e Kotori: *Sorrindo cúmplices* **De nada tio Orochi! Agora relaxe!

Um bom tempo se passa e como ninguém tem noticias dos três resolvem ir procurá-los em seus quartos. Kabuto e os Uchihas entram com tudo no quarto quando tem uma visão perturbadora.

**Kabuto: *Petrificado* **Orochimaru-Sama, o que houve com seus cabelos?

**Itachi e Sasuke: *Se apoiando na parede pra não cair***

**Tio Orochi: **Como assim Kabuto-Chan? ***Passa a mão pelos cabelos, mas percebe que estão curtos. Muito curtos*** O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? ***Fuzilando as garotas***

**Juvia: *Empurra Tio Orochi até ficar de frente com o espelho de corpo todo num canto do quarto* **Te ajudamos.

**Kotori: *Jogada na cama* **Se eu não tivesse o meu Gaara, e você não fosse um gay pedófilo... Não, nem assim ficava contigo. ***Pega um livro***

Orochimaru ficou de boca aberta com o que viu. Seus cabelos estavam curtos, se assemelhando aos do Sai, seus cabelos haviam sido pintados de castanho, e ainda por cima elas tinham feito luzes nele! Seu rosto estava menos pálido, e as marcas embaixo dos olhos haviam sumido (maquiagem faz milagres). Ele havia estranhado quando elas o mandaramele vestir aquele terno preto, mas não achou que ia ficar tão bem assim nele.

**Itachi: *Analisando* **Sabe, se ele fizer uma plástica de nariz vai melhorar em muito.

**Sasuke: *Segurando o queixo* **Mas no final fizeram um bom trabalho.

**Kotori e Juvia: **Claro que fizemos.

**Tio Orochi: *Puxa Kabuto pelo braço* **Eu ficaria emocionado, mas não quero borrar a maquiagem. ***Escutam ele falar ao longe* **Uhul! Vamos pra night!

**5º Passo: Roube a Nagini.**

E lá estava o nosso especialista favorito, o mestre dos mestres em roubar as coisas favoritas dos outros! Aquele cujo nem mesmo você pode esconder sua coisa mais preciosa! O nosso mestre entrou no quarto tremendo, não gostava do tio Orochi, ele assustava. Dessa vez não foi difícil achar o que deveria ser levado. Nagini estava dormindo no canto do quarto, Tobi se aproximou da cobra tentando não acordá-la e a colocou dentro de um saco que trazia nas costas. Ele saiu silenciosamente pela janela, já que a porta era obvia demais, e foi para a área.

**Tio Orochi: *Entrando no quarto* **Nagini, não sabe como foi cansativo ontem. ***Olha ao redor* **Nagini isso não tem graça. NAGINI!

**Pein: *Parando na porta* **O que foi Orochimaru?

**Tio Orochi: *Desesperado* **A Nagini sumiu!

**Kakuzu: *Passando pelo corredor* **Ela está lá embaixo com o Tobi.

Orochimaru desce correndo as escadas e vê Tobi caindo no chão, se contorcendo, enquanto Nagini estava aconchegada num cantinho escuro da sala. Orochimaru foi até Tobi e o chutou, em seguida pegando Nagini no colo.

**Tio Orochi: **Bom trabalho Nagini. ***Olhando Tobi* **Agora aprenda a ficar longe da minha cobra! (Novamente galera, sem duplo sentido)

_x-x-x-x_

_**Extra do Capítulo: Discussão de família.**_

Os Uchihas estavam na cozinha enquanto Itachi preparava a comida, é nessa hora que entra Tobi possuído por Madara.

**Madara: *Se sentando à mesa* **É tão bom ver todos os meus sobrinhos queridos juntos!

**Kotori: *Cutuca Sasuke* **Estrupício, ele é nosso tio?

**Sasuke: *Brincando com Ita* **Sei lá, só sei que o louco é nosso parente, baixinha.

**Kotori: *Bate a mão na mesa* **O que disse _Uchiha?_

**Sasuke: *Colocando Ita no ombro de Itachi e se abaixa para ficar no tamanho de Kotori* **Nada, _baixinha. _***Passa a mão na cabeça de Kotori, com se faz com crianças***

**Kotori: **PARULLA, ONDE VOCÊ DEIXOU OS TACOS RESERVA?

**Parulla: *De algum canto da casa* **TEM UM EMBAIXO DA PIA!

**Kotori: *Pega o taco e começa a bater em Sasuke* **UCHIHA IMBECIL!

**Sasuke: *Sorri e dá um choque leve em Kotori***

**Madara: *Olhando a situação* **Calma crianças, não briguem.

**Sasuke e Kotori: *Se virando* **NÃO SE METE VELHOTE!

**Madara: *Irritado* **Pirralhos dos infernos! ***Entra na briga***

**Itachi: *Sentando numa cadeira* **Que família mais feliz! ***Pega Ita no colo***

**Kimo: *Entrando na cozinha* **Não sei como não pirou com esses doidos. ***Olha a briga e dá meia volta* **Depois comemos.

**Juvia: *Olhando a cena* **Concordo.

**Hina: *Sentada na janela/Pensando* **_"Eu os deixo brigarem ou boto ordem? Esquece família que se resolva"._

_**E no next chapter teremos: Kakuzu!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVISO:<strong>_

**_É o seguinte: Eu estou repostando esse capítulo para avisar que não poderei fazer o de páscoa que havia falado antes. Quem me tem no msn sabe que eu andei doente desde o mês passado, e que minha saúde não foi a mesma depois disso._**

**_Vou tentar continuar com minhas fanfics normalmente, e pretendo terminar essa fanfic o mais depressa possível._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo galera! –Desvia de um tijolo. – Eita que a mira de você melhorou.<strong>_

_**Sim, Hina Yagami sumiu há uns três meses. E não se pode justificar tamanha irresponsabilidade.**_

_**Primeiro de tudo: Desculpe pela demora e sumiço, mas não tive vontade, nem inspiração pra escrever. Segundo, sei que a Nagini é do Voldemort, mas achei legal por ela aqui. XD**_

_**Pra não perder o hábito: Mereço Reviews?**_

_Campanha ajude a Hina a chegar as 50 Reviews que ela ficará que nem uma gazela saltitante. **(WTF?)**_

_**Ah o Naruto e o Sasuke devem continuar? Mandem resposta. Droga de net, era pra eu ter postado a dias...**_

_**Momento propaganda: Leiam a fanfic "Os sonhos mais loucos" que está no meu profile, é minha e da Kotori.**_

_x-x-x-x_

_**Respondendo as Reviews**_

_**Kotori Uchiha: **Yo Kouhai! Demorei mas aqui está! Sim, acho que isso é melhor do que mandar ele praquela cabaninha na Antártida. Não deixei fazer a dois porque já tinham pedido antes de você. Ela voltou no dia em que eu terminei o capítulo, quando eu terminei de fazer ela me ligou, e eu fiz o extra. Obrigada, que bom que gosta. Ah, eu me viro com a Tenten. –Som de raios sendo ouvidos ao fundo, assim como uma risada sinistra- Produção, pode cancelar os efeitos sonoros. Acredite, a Saku foi boazinha._

_Até a próxima, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Nara no A: **Acontece comigo, te entendo. Welcome to my fanfiction! –Apanha- Que bom que gostou, é minha intenção. ;) Só faltam mais dois Akas, mas talvez eu faça um extra._

_Até a próxima,bjs e ja ne!_

_**Srta. Blackout: **Yo Yugito-Chan! Sério que é ótimo? –Olha de soslaio para Pein- Espero que tenha gostado, você não só o irritou, como parece tê-lo torturado. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo._

_Até a próxima, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Juvia: **Yo Juvia-Chan! Verdade, até eu queria isso. u.u Gostei da idéia, principalmente porque eu pretendia levar o Sasuke lá. Acho que ele não gosta de ser comparado ao Voldemort. (Depois procure imagens de OrochiJackson no Google,nada contra o Michael, ma é legal)._

_Até a próxima, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Parulla Akatsuki: **Yo Nii-San! Tudo bem, eu também estava sem modem pra postar. Estava sem criatividade, então foi Ita-Chan mesmo. Sorte que eu não escrevi esse capítulo quando torci meu pé, aí você ia ver aura maligna. :P A arma de choque... Acho que deve ser a do meu primo, ele é militar e tem uma maneira, mas não me deixa usar. Verdade, garotas mandam! –apanha again- Que bom que gostou. E acho que teremos que abrir uma escola de treinamento de autodefesa com tacos._

_Até a próxima, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Uchimaki NokitoKimo: **Yo Kimo-Kun! Que bom que gostou.E realmente achei o sobrenome parecido. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Ah, Gomen pela demora._

_Até a próxima, ja ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo X – Kakuzu**

Kotori andava pelos corredores vazios da casa, ela estava pensativa e muito distante. Ela passou pela sala quase não percebendo o casal que estava se beijando no sofá, até que notou os cabelos castanho-claros e os cabelos prateados. Chegou a duvidar por um instante, mas não restavam duvidas.

**Kotori: ***Assustada/Surpresa*SAKU-CHAN?

**Saku: ***Vermelha* O-oi Kotori-Chan.

**Hidan: ***Suspira* Não tinha outra hora pra aparecer?

**Kotori: ***Ignorando Hidan* O que a Hina diria se visse isso? Saku, ele deve ser uns cem anos mais velho que você! *Encara Hidan* E eu pensei que você não gostasse da baixinha.

**Saku: ***Super vermelha* A Nee-Chan nunca ligou, e ele não deve ser tão velho.

**Hidan: ***Suspira novamente e dá de ombros* A baixinha sempre me tratava como namorado dela, a diferença é que agora é oficial. *Ele abraça Saku*

**Kotori: ***Balança a cabeça negativamente sorrindo* Tudo bem, vou deixar as broncas com a Hina, mas qualquer coisa Saku basta me avisar. *Sai andando*

**Saku: ***Aliviada* Ufa, eu pensei que ela seria mais difícil.

**Kotori: ***Volta arrastando Saku pela camisa* Está tarde, nada de ficarem sozinhos pela casa.

**.**

**Na varanda da casa/muquifo/barraco/mansão/(bat)caverna da Akatsuki:**

**.**

Hina estava deitada no ombro de Neji, ambos estavam dormindo no balanço, com uma colcha os cobrindo. Nessa hora chega Gaara e vira o balanço, fazendo ambos caírem no chão e acordarem assustados.

**Neji: ***Irritado* GAARA!

**Gaara: ***Sorrindo de lado* Deviam ver suas caras!

**Hina: ***Amarra Gaara* Obrigada, agora vou retribuir o favor. *Leva Gaara até o quarto e o joga lá dentro* Kotori-Chan, o Gaa-Kun voltou!

**Kotori: ***Pula em Gaara*Finalmente meu Kazekage lindo voltou!

**Hina: ***Sai e volta para o balanço* Finalmente um pouco de paz.

**1º Passo: Diga que o Itachi bêbado e sem óculos costura melhor que ele.**

A mesa estava mais cheia do que de costume, todos estavam comendo calmamente, totalmente sonolentos por ser tão cedo.

**Kimo: *De olhos fechados*** Podem me explicar por que me acordaram, sendo que ainda são SEIS DA MANHÃ?

**Parulla: *Com a cabeça deitada na mesa* **Fala baixo Kimo, tem gente querendo dormir!

**Kakuzu: *Totalmente desperto*** Como tem gente em excesso aqui. ***Olha para os não-Akatsukis*** Resolvi montar um negócio pra render mais dinheiro.

**Hina: *Levanta a cabeça com sorriso sádico* **Envolve matar membros do Bingo Book? Pois acho que tem recompensa pela cabeça de um certo Akatsuki. ***Olha para Kakuzu descaradamente.***

**Kotori: *Mesmo sorriso de Hina*** Sabe, amei sua idéia...

**Hidan: *Olha Saku*** Amor, você é a única normal da família?

**Saku: *Pensativa*** Desde que ele tenha um fim indolor... Não seria tão ruim.

**Itachi: *Com Ita-Chan dormindo na sua cabeça*** O amor está no ar. ***Olha para Yugito e Juvia*** Estou tão solitário, alguma das jovens quer minha adorável companhia?

**Juvia e Yugito: *Petrificadas***

**Restante dos Akas: *Engasgam***

**Hina: *Abana a mão displicentemente* **Relaxa galera, relaxa. ***Olha Kakuzu* **Qual a idéia brilhante gênio?

**Kakuzu: *Olhando os presentes* **Eu vou abrir um pequeno pronto atendimento, costurar as pessoas.

**Yugito: *Olhando Kakuzu incrédula* **Tá maluco cara? Até o Itachi bêbado sem os óculos costura melhor do que você!

**Kakuzu: *Veia saltando* **Como é? Esse emo cego é melhor costureiro do que eu? ***Endurece o braço* **Você já era!

No instante seguinte, Kakuzu estava com um joelho sobre a mesa com o punho a centímetros do rosto de Yugito. Hina estava segurando seu punho enquanto comia com a outra mão, Yugito estava com a faca a centímetros do pescoço de Kakuzu. Parulla, que havia acordado, estava apertando o taco que estava nas costas, enquanto Kotori estava sentada nas costas dele com uma arma na cabeça do mesmo.

**Kimo: *Boquiaberto* **Wow! Isso sim é trabalho de equipe.

**Juliana: *Guardando as shurikens***

**Juvia: *Escondendo a kunai envenenada que estava na mão* **Vai se acostumando, aqui você não pode baixar a guarda nem dormindo! Todo mundo se une em situações como essa.

**Kimo: *Aponta para Saku* **E ela? Não moveu um músculo, nem parece se importar!

**Itachi: **Acha que o cão de guarda ia deixar? ***Olha na direção de Hina***

**Kakuzu: *Se afasta* **Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou fazer nada. ***Os outros o soltam, e ele se levanta* **Pirralhos! ***Vai embora***

**2º Passo: Fique perturbando ele durante a volta da missão.**

Hidan e Kakuzu estavam retornando de uma difícil missão. Kakuzu achou interessante a idéia de Hina, então foi em busca de procurados com prêmio por captura. Kakuzu estava todo sorridente carregando as duas maletas de dinheiro, enquanto Hidan estava enojado.

**Hidan: *Irritado* **Droga Kakuzu! Por que esses pontos de troca têm que ser tão nojentos?

**Kakuzu: *Andando* **Pare de reclamar e ande.

**Hidan: *Ainda irritado* **Aquele cara me deu trabalho! E mesmo depois de morto continua dando! Estou fedendo aquele presunto maldito!

**Kakuzu: *Se irritando* **Cale essa maldita boca Hidan! _"Como a pirralha Yagami o atura?"_

**Hidan: *Tapando o nariz* **Pô Kakuzu, vai tomar um banho, véio! Seria uma boa idéia parar naquele lago, que tal da próxima vez que formos naquele buraco você lembrar-se de levar um "Bom Ar"?

**Kakuzu: *Dá um soco em Hidan, que defende com a foice* **VÊ SE MORRE HIDAN!

**Hidan: *Calmo e rindo* **Já tentei colega, infelizmente não dá!

**Kakuzu: *Usa um jutsu e some***

**Hidan: *Irritado* **E ainda me abandona?

**3º Passo: Arrombe o cofre dele.**

Depois de conseguir mais dinheiro, Kakuzu se tornou mais mão de vaca do que já era. Ele havia regulado até mesmo a mesada de cada um, coisa que irritou Juvia e Parulla. Era tarde da noite e eles andavam em silêncio pela sala de reuniões. Quando chegaram lá se surpreenderam, pois não eram os únicos que tentavam arrombar o cofre.

**Juvia: *Surpresa* **Sasuke? Kotori? O que os dois fazem aqui?

**Sasuke: *Irônico* **O que parece que estamos fazendo? Tomando chá com biscoitos?

**Parulla: *Acerta o taco no pé de Sasuke, que morde os lábios para não gritar* **Custa ser mais educado?

**Kotori: *Fecha os olhos* **Nem mesmo nosso doujutsus funcionam, temos que adivinhar a combinação.

**Juvia: *Com um estetoscópio* **Sempre quis fazer isso! ***Coloca o ouvido na porta do cofre***

**Parulla e Kotori: *Gota* **Anda assistindo muitos filmes de assalto!

Nessa hora entram Hina e Saku chupando pirulitos, a mais nova se joga na cadeira do líder e começa a ler as anotações, enquanto a mais velha se senta na mesa e olha para o grupo.

**Hina: **Filmes de espionagem e assaltos?

**Juvia: **Silêncio cambada, eu preciso ouvir!

**Parulla: *Sentado no chão* **Nem mesmo o Sharingan e os seus jutsus funcionam.

**Hina: *Tira o pirulito da boca* **Já pensaram em usar o Mangekyou para tirar a senha dele?

E o silêncio reinou no local, como quatro pessoas não pensaram nisso? Mas antes que alguém deles se manifestasse, Saku olhou para eles sorrindo.

**Saku: *Olhando o papel* **A senha é 43-34-54-2-45-65-2-7-1, ele anotou no bloco de reuniões dele.

Antes que eles pudessem fechar o cofre que haviam aberto, a porta foi aberta revelando Kakuzu. Ele estava completamente irado, encarando os seis jovens presentes com uma intenção assassina notável a quilômetros de distância. Antes que alguém se manifestasse, Saku e Hina pularam a janela e correram para a floresta, sendo logo seguido pelos demais.

**Kakuzu: *Soltando fogo* **VOLTEM AQUI! DEVOLVAM-ME!

**4º Passo: Roube a querida moedinha da sorte dele.**

Hina fitava os dois jovens a sua frente, ambos tinham um olhar determinado, embora o segundo estivesse um tanto temeroso pela sua primeira missão de captura de bens.

**Hina: **Kimo, você aprenderá com o maior mestre de todos, a arte de capturar objetos queridos. ***O vê assentindo* **Quando o assunto é esse, Tobi é o melhor. Ele sabe como se infiltrar no quarto sem ser pego, aprenda com ele. Podem ir.

**Tobi e Kimo: **Sim Hina!

Eles se retiraram e entraram no quarto de Kakuzu, eles tinham que ser rápido e pegar a moeda antes que Kakuzu terminasse de tomar seu banho.

**Tobi: *Olhando Kimo* **Ouça Tobi, Kakuzu-Senpai sempre anda com a moedinha dele dentro do bolso de trás da calça. O momento é agora, ele nunca larga a moeda, só no banho.

**Kimo: **Entendi Tobi. ***Kimo pega a moeda, mas ao sair tropeça na cama* **Droga!

**Kakuzu: *Do banheiro* **Quem está aí? ***Sai do banheiro enrolado numa toalha* **Clodovilda querida, onde está você? ***Ele procura a moeda* **CLODOVILDA! NÃÃÃO!

Na sala Kimo sorria ao ver sua primeira missão terminar tão bem, ele joga a moeda pra cima, mas ela não desce. Ele olha e vê Kakuzu segurando sua moedinha com força, mas não o bastante para amassá-la. Ele rapidamente foge do golpe correndo feito louco.

**5º Passo: O compare com o Chuck.**

Era tarde da noite, todas as meninas estavam fazendo uma sessão de filmes de terror, o da vez era Chuck, o boneco assassino. Como Saku tinha trauma do filme, ficou apenas ouvindo a maior parte do filme, enquanto abraçava Hidan que hora assistia ao filme e hora olhava Saku. Quando o filme acabou Hina e Kotori foram para a cozinha com Gaara e Neji fazer mais pipoca. Enquanto isso a conversa na sala ficava mais interessante.

**Juliana: **Meninas, vocês notaram?

**Juvia, Konan, Yugito: *Curiosas* **Notamos o que?

**Juliana: *Rindo* **O Kakuzu é a cara do Chuck! Os dois são todos costurados e tal.

**Kakuzu: *Aparecendo na sala* **Como é?

**Juliana: **Olhando de perto só confirmo o que disse antes!

**Kakuzu: *Fazendo aquelas coisas nojentas saírem da costa deles* **Você vai morrer!

**Juliana: *Fugindo* **SOCORRO!

_x-x-x-x_

_**Extra do capítulo**_

No jardim da casa Hina estava com Hidan, Kotori e Gaara. Enquanto Dan estava sentado ao lado de Hina, Polaris e Hoshi fitavam Kotori e Gaara.

**Hina: **Seguinte Kotori, temos que resolver logo sua situação! Está sendo um tanto problemático o Gaara ter que ficar o tempo todo indo pra Suna.

**Gaara: *Surpreso* **Como assim? O que pretende fazer?

**Hina: *Olha Gaara com um sorriso sapeca* **Você vai morar aqui por tempo inderteminado. Enquanto morarmos aqui, você também mora.

**Kotori: *Saltitando* **Valeu Hina! Finalmente não terei que me preocupar com ele por aí, sozinho em Suna!

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Não precisa agradecer. ***Olha Hidan* **Quanto a você...

**Hidan: *Sorrindo de canto* **Fala cunhadinha.

**Hina: *Dá um soco em Hidan que faz atravessar a árvore e bater com tudo numa pedra* **Bem vindo a família, Hidan. ***Entra* **Kimo-Kun, tome esse presente de boas vindas.

**Kimo: *Pega uma caixa pequena, com um pequeno laço azul* **Obrigado Hina. ***Ao abrir ele vê um par de socos inglês com uma lâmina* **Puxa! Valeu Hina, finalmente tenho minha arma!

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Todos aqui precisam se defender de algum modo.

* * *

><p><em>E no próximo capítulo teremos: Zetsu!<em>

_Yo! Novo capítulo pra vocês! O Sasuke e o Naruto vão continuar, e o Uchiha vai ter um capítulo só dele. Esse capítulo teve casais demais... Alguma das meninas vai aceitar o pedido do Itachi? Tudo depende do que elas me responderem, e quem responder primeiro XP_

_Obrigada a todos que deixam Reviews, favoritam, ou só lêem, eu continuo por vocês._

_x-x-x-x_

_**Respondendo a Reviews**_

_**Kimo:** Yo Kimo-Kun! Primeiro de tudo, desculpe por não ter feito o especial de páscoa, mas realmente eu não pude. A Juvia tava falando de você fazer um movimento NaruSaku, ainda bem que não rolou... Acho... Espero que tenha apreciado sua arma._

_Até a próxima, beijos e espero que tenha curtido!_

_**Uchimaki Juvia: **Estou me recuperando, mas como aqui está chovendo muito, a gripe não me larga. Campanha NaruSaku?Suas sugestões foram muito bem aceitas, e gostei bastante! Que bom que riu, é meu trabalho XD_

_Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo, bjs e até a próxima!_

_**Scherer-Sama: **Oh muito obrigada! Welcome to my fanfiction, até a próxima!_

_**Srta. Blackout: **Yo Yugito-Chan! Perfeito não, eu ainda tenho muito que aprender. Pode se considerar dentro de todos os capítulos, você já mora no covil/caverna/barraco/mansão com a gente! #Super vermelha Tenho uma fã? Viva! Saber disso me deixa super feliz!_

_Realmente espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, bjs e até o próximo capítulo._


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XI – Zetsu**

**Pein: *Grita entrando no quarto deles* **ITACHI! KISAME!

**Kisame: *Sai do banheiro só de toalha e touca de banho de peixinhos*** Fala chefia! ***Percebe que não tinham arrumado a bagunça da noite anterior* **Opa.

**Pein: *Veia saltando da testa* **Pode me explicar por que a janela está quebrada e a porta está arrombada?

**Itachi: *Entra no quarto* **Kisame, já terminou seu banho?

**Kisame: *Coloca Itachi na frente do Pein* **Ele vai te explicar. ***Some***

**Pein: *Batendo o pé* **Estou esperando sua explicação.

**Itachi: * Sentando-se na cama fitando Pein* **É o seguinte chefia, vou te falar a verdade.

**Pein: **Estou esperando. ***Ele cruza os braços e se senta de frente pra Itachi***

**Itachi: *Olhar sério* **A verdade chefinho, é que fomos atacados ontem à noite.

**Pein: *Abismado* **Mas como eu não percebi?

**Itachi: *Pensando numa desculpa* **É que seu quarto é meio afastado, então tentamos ser o mais silencioso possível na hora de matá-los. ***Ele ri internamente se vangloriando por mentir tão bem* **Eu tentei lutar sozinho, então tranquei a porta, mas o Kisame quis me ajudar então a arrombou. Depois disso nós acabamos com os caras e jogamos eles pela janela, esse é o motivo de toda a bagunça.

**Pein: *Calmo* **Então está tudo bem, mas e os corpos?

**Itachi: **O Zetsu se livrou deles. ***Pensa* **_"Tenho que subornar Zetsu pra ele confirmar minha historia" _***Se levanta* **Tenho que ir chefe. ***Abre a porta e Kisame cai* **Estava ouvindo Kisame?

**Kisame: *recuando* **Não, só estava esperando pra juntar seus caquinhos, vamos falar com o Zetsu.

**Itachi: *Sorriso malicioso* **Então, como está a Anemy?

**Kisame: *Passa de azul pra vermelho* **Acho que, estamos bem. O encontro só não saiu bem como esperávamos.*

**1º Passo: Pise nas suas raras orquídeas púrpuras do Tibet.**

Zetsu tinha acabado de regar suas plantinhas, então resolveu tirar uma soneca. Nisso chegam Yugito e Juvia se aproximam cuidadosamente, e ao ver que ele realmente dormiu, começam a pisotear suas flores favoritas, suas orquídeas púrpuras do Tibet.

**Juvia: *Brincando de pisar de flor em flor* **E agora aquela!

**Yugito: *Pisando com força nas flores* **Serão todas esmagadas!

**Zetsu: *Aura assassina* O que vocês fizeram? **Meus amores! Arminaldina! Suas assassinas! **Vocês vão morrer! *Avançam em Yugito e Juvia***

**Yugito e Juvia: *Correndo* **SOCORRO!

**Zetsu: VINGAREMOS A MORTE DE ARMINALDINA!**

**2º Passo: Não o deixe comer sua carniça.**

Zetsu estava andando feliz pela casa em direção ao freezer do seu quarto, onde ele tinha guardado um corpo para um lanche. Ele se prepara para seu delicioso lanche, é quando entram Kimo e Parulla no quarto, ambos pulam em cima dele e o imobilizam no chão.

**Kimo: *Tapando o nariz* **Credo você não viu que não se pode mais comer carniça humana?

**Zetsu: *Levanta a cabeça* Não vejo onde tá escrito isso! ** Nem eu! E estamos com fome!

**Parulla: *Aponta para uma placa pregada no freezer* **Não leram? Está escrito: "homens-planta estão proibidos de comer carniça humana."

**Zetsu: **E quem vai nos impedir?

**Kimo e Parulla: *Com suas armas* **Nós!

**Zetsu: *Agarra a carniça e some no chão***

**Kimo: *Boquiaberto* **Por essa eu não esperava.

**Parulla: **Nem eu. ***Sente o cheiro de algo queimando* **Tá sentindo isso?

**Kimo: **Não sinto nada. ***Tenta abrir a porta*** Estamos trancados! ***Olha o chão* **Isso é papel bomba?

**Parulla: *Tranquilo* **É sim. ***Se toca* **Pro freezer!

Ambos entram no freezer pouco antes do papel bomba explodir, se salvando já que o freezer era super seguro.

**3º Passo: Diga pra ele que ouviu sua outra parte falando mal dele pelas costas.**

Deidara foi até onde Zetsu estava, pra variar ele estava em seu jardim, e ficou observando seu trabalho até ter sua presença notada.

**Zetsu: O que você quer? **Estamos ocupados.

**Deidara: **Eu queria te contar uma coisa, un! Você sabia que sua outra metade está falando mal de você pelas costas? Un!

**Zetsu: Você fez isso? **Não fiz não, aposto que ele falou de você! **Não seu traidor foi de você! **Eu ouvi você falando que você ia se livrar de mim. **Isso é impossível! *Eles começam a se enforcar e a rolar no chão* Pare seu louco, está nos matando! **Solte meu pescoço, eu vou te matar! **Você vai é nos matar seu imbecil!**

**Deidara: *Saindo de fininho* **_"Bando de malucos! Como se eles pudessem falar mal do outro sem que ouvissem, un!"_

**4º Passo: Leia seus poemas para Rosalinda.**

Kotori estava entediada no quarto, já tinha jogado todos seus jogos, Gaara tinha fugido e se escondido, e Kakuzu não tinha pagado a internet wirelles. Então ela resolveu invadir o quarto de Zetsu para ver se encontrava algo interessante. Ela então abriu uma gaveta e encontrou algo que não esperava: um poema.

"_Rosalinda minha vida_

_Rosalinda meu amor,_

_Case comigo minha querida_

_E me faça esquecer a dor"_

"_**Rosalinda minha linda**_

_**Esqueça esse demente**_

_**Sou melhor e mais bonito,**_

_**E ele não tem mente."**_

"_Rosalinda minha querida,_

_Não ouça esse tarado._

_Ele come carniça, e toma_

_Banho no meio do mato."_

"_**Ouça Rosalinda, escute a razão**_

_**Ele só liga pra plantas,**_

_**E vai te deixar na mão."**_

"_Rosalinda me perdoe,_

_Mas tenho que ir agora._

_Vou matar meu outro lado,_

_E tomar uma coca-cola"_

**Zetsu: *Entrando todo estropiado no quarto* O que faz aqui? **São meus poemas para minha bela Rosalinda?

**Kotori: *Joga pela janela* **Não.

**Zetsu: *Desesperado* **Como pôde? **Era para a Rosalinda! *Avançam em Kotori***

**Kotori: *Pensando* **"_Eletricidade não afeta ele, então vou ter que usar..." _***Faz os selos de mão* **Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

**Zetsu: *Correndo em círculos* **Eu to pegando fogo! **Vamos ficar ressecados! Rápido, pra água! *Pulam a janela e vão atrás de água***

**Kotori: *Os vendo indo* **Mas tinha o banheiro aqui do lado... ***Olha a cortina pegando fogo* **PEIN O ZETSU INCENDIOU O QUARTO DELE!

**Kakuzu: *Aparece do nada só de roupão* **ZETSU PARE DE CAUSAR GASTOS!

**Kotori: *Sai de fininho rindo***

**5º Passo: Mostre pra ele que tem gente o chamando de maconha.**

Saku, Hina, Juliana e Anemy estavam na sala lendo fanfics de humor quando começam a gargalhar, mais riam tanto que caiam no chão com a barriga doendo. É quando Zetsu aparece curioso.

**Zetsu: *Tentando espiar* **O que estão vendo? **Pra que tanto escândalo?**

**Anemy: *Recuperando o fôlego* **Tão te zoando Zetsu-San!

**Juliana: *Ainda rolando* **Fala ae Maconha!

**Zetsu: *Irado* **Como assim? **Maconha? *Pega o note e lê um trecho de uma fic, onde arrancavam o braço dele e davam pro Tobi cheirar/Fumar* QUEM FOI O MALDITO? **MAS QUE INSULTO!

Zetsu estava tão irritado que ia jogar o notebook no chão, mas todas se recuperam do ataque de riso e ficam pisando em cima dele.

**Zetsu: *Sorriso tarado vendo coisas indiscretas* Mas que vista meninas!**

**Meninas que estavam de vestido: *Super coradas* **TARADO! ***Chutam ele pra longe***

**Zetsu: **ESTAMOS **DECOLANDO** DE **NOVO!**

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**Extra do Capítulo**_

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como o Hidan decidiu namorar a Saku de uma hora pra outra, algo que vai ser explicado agora. Cerca de uma semana antes de ser postado o capítulo 10 todos tinham saído, alguns em missões, outros tinham ido pra escola, e haviam ficado em casa apenas Hidan, que voltou mais cedo para fazer seu sacrifício diário, e Saku que fora liberada mais cedo da escola por causa de uma reunião de professores.

**Saku: *Joga a mochila no chão*** Quer saber eu cansei de você! ***Ela aponta para Hidan***

**Hidan: *Confuso*** Como assim pirralha?

**Saku: *Pega uma almofada e solta um grito abafado, depois parte pra cima dele*** Seu idiota, minha irmã tinha razão sobre você!

**Hidan: *Ouvindo tudo enquanto se defende dos tapas e socos fracos que ela acerta nele***

**Saku: *Começando a chorar*** Seu imbecil! Eu gosto tanto de você, e você me ignora! ***Ela** **tira um sapato e joga nele*** Você não liga pros meus sentimentos! Desisto de você, vou atrás de outra pessoa que me ame! ***Se vira e enxuga as lágrimas indo para seu quarto***

**Hidan: *Segura o braço de Saku e a puxa para um abraço*** Escute aqui miniatura de gente ***Começa com uma voz calma e baixa*** Se eu te ignorei por todo esse tempo, é porque não pensei que você estivesse realmente gostando de mim, achei que fosse uma paixão de adolescente. ***Ele a solta e se abaixa pra ficar na altura dela*** Não diga que não ligo pros seus sentimentos, pois se eu não ligasse teria arriscado minha vida para que você fosse apenas mais uma garota que depois eu nem lembraria o nome.***Ele enxuga uma última lágrima que escorria** **por seu rosto* **Se quiser desistir de mim agora, você já sabe meus motivos. ***Ele olha ela** **começando a soluçar*** Saku?

**Saku: *Dá um soco no braço dele e o abraça pelo pescoço*** Depois disso, você acha que vou desistir de você? ***Ela fala baixinho***

**Hidan:** A Hina ainda vai me matar. ***Disse soltando-a de seu pescoço e lhe dando um beijo***

**Saku: *Super vermelha*** A Nee-Chan não vai fazer nada de mal**. *Se levantando*** Eu vou tomar um banho, te vejo mais tarde. ***Disse correndo para o quarto***

**Hidan: *Rindo de leve e se levantando*** Saku que bom que decidiu não desistir. ***Ele sorri e pega a mochila dela e o sapato que havia sido jogado em sua direção e deixou na porta do** **quarto dela*** Apesar de tudo ela não conhece a irmã. Se a Hina e o Dan não me matarem, ainda tem a Kotori e o Parulla.

E no next chapter teremos: Sasuke Uchiha! E será o último capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Ola mis amigos, como estão? Demorei muito, mas pra compensar, postei também o primeiro capítulo de Vivendo com os Akatsukis.<em>

_Pra quem quer saber como foi o primeiro encontro da Anemy e do Kisame, e do Itachi com a Juvia, dêem uma passadinha lá. Eu simplesmente não gostei desse capítulo, acho que não ficou bom._

_Não vou responder as Reviews, pois não quero me atrasar muito, então vou responder apenas as anônimas, resto por PM._

_**Anemy: **Não, o pobre Kisame estava sozinho. Estava, pois agora ele é seu. O Sasori só parece por ser ruivo, o Kakuzu é costurado como o Chuck. Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando._

_E então meu povo, eu mereço Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XII – Final – Sasuke Uchiha**

Nos últimos dias os Akatsukis estavam mais agitados ou tristes que o normal, e embora não soubesse o motivo, os visitantes sabiam bem qual era: em breve eles iriam embora do esconderijo. Mesmo que fossem viver novas aventuras junto aos Akas, nunca uma é igual à primeira.

Sasuke Uchiha acordou cedo naquele dia, embora não gostasse era a sua vez de preparar uma arma nuclear para o café da manhã. Ele nunca gostara de cozinhar, preferia sair e comprar algo a ter que comer da própria comida. Ele andou em direção ao quarto do irmão mais velho, Itachi se comprometeu em ajudá-lo na cozinha.

Foi para seu desespero que viu que o irmão não estava lá, então decidiu ir para a cozinha se virar sozinho, e torcer para não fazer com que todos tivessem uma intoxicação alimentar. Para seu alívio viu o irmão sentado na mesa se servindo de um copo de chá, enquanto Ita-Chan estava devorando o conteúdo de sua tigela.

**Itachi: *Se virando para o irmão* **Bom dia irmãozinho.

**Sasuke: *Irritado* **Bom dia? Eu tenho que acordar seis da manhã pra preparar um café e você me diz BOM DIA?

**Itachi: *Tomando seu chá calmamente* **Melhor se apressar ou não vai preparar a tempo. ***Ele olha para a pia onde descongelavam alguns pacotes de carne* **E não se esqueça da comida de Polaris, Hoshi e Dan.

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem, daqui a pouco eu preparo. ***Lendo a lista que estava na geladeira* **Eu tenho que preparar tudo isso? ***Vê Itachi assentir* **Vinte e cinco panquecas, trinta lámens, dez litros de suco de laranja, cinco litros de chá, vinte pãezinhos na chapa e macarronada? Aqui tem uma chapa?

**Itachi: *Apontando para uma chapa* **Ah, você não precisa fazer o chá, o seu tem gosto de água de esgoto.

**Sasuke: *Sorriso travesso* **E como você sabe?

**Itachi: *engasga* **Sem comentários.

**1º Passo: Diga que os conselheiros fizeram bem em mandar que o Clã Uchiha fosse exterminado.**

Sasuke estava estirado no sofá tentando tirar um cochilo quando Hidan chegou e se jogou em cima da Uchiha, o fazendo pular de dor assustado.

**Sasuke: *Com a mão na barriga* **Endoidou Hidan? Quer morrer?

**Hidan: *Pose de há eu sou imortal* **Eu sou imortal lembra?

**Sasuke: *Se sentando* **O que você quer?

**Hidan: **Conversar. ***Ele vê o Uchiha erguer a sobrancelha* **Vim falar sinceramente com você. Sabe, eu acho que foi uma grande desgraça a chacina que aconteceu com o Clã Uchiha.

**Itachi, Madara e Kotori: *Brotam do chão e ouvem disfarçadamente a conversa***

**Sasuke: *Com lágrimas nos olhos* **Foi mesmo. Ainda dói pensar no assunto! ***Chorando***

**Itachi, Madara e Kotori: *Pensando* **_"Que emo!"_

**Hidan: *Gota* **Pensando bem, acho que aqueles conselheiros tinham razão.

**Uchihas: *Se aproximam perigosamente* **Como disse?

**Hidan: *Sem sacar a aura maligna direcionada a ele* **Aqueles velhos com um pé na cova deviam ter feito isso antes! E eliminar a todos sem deixar pontas soltas! Aqueles Uchihas mereceram morrer!

**Uchihas: *Começam a surrar Hidan, mandar pro Tsukuyomi, usar o Chidori, etc.***

**Parulla: *Passando pela sala* **Eu te ajudo Hidan! ***Começa a atacar Hidan também* **_"Qualquer coisa eu errei o alvo."_

_**Minutos depois:**_

**Hidan: *Todo ferrado***

**Uchihas e Parulla: *Indo dar uma volta***

_**Nota:**__Se você for fazer isso, faça longe dos demais Uchihas._

_**Nota²: **Se você for apanhar de alguém, que seja longe do irmão da garota que você namora, a não ser que ele goste de você, aí pode ignorar essa nota._

**2º Passo: Seja uma certa guria de cabelo rosa.**

**Hina: *Assovia* **Vamos garoto, Kotori olho na Saku, ela não deve saber que o Hidan foi pro hospital. ***Monta em Dan***

**Kotori: *Cara de inocente* **Maldade o que fizeram com ele, pode deixar que eu olho ela enquanto o Parulla não volta com os outros Uchihas.

**Hina: *Desconfiada* **Eles não vão demorar, e a visita especial também não. ***Some***

_**Tempo depois**_

O som de batidinhas leves na porta era ouvido, mas como demorou a atender, o som se tornou algo parecido com socos.

**Sasori: *Irritado* **Eu finalmente termino de talhar uma porta nova e aparecer outro querendo detoná-la! (Lembre-se que o meu Nii-San arrombou a porta no capítulo 5)

**Kotori: *Empurra Sasuke pra porta* **Abre aí Sasuke, loirinho, vem pra cozinha.***Arrasta Naruto***

**Sasuke: *Abre a porta* **O Itachi podia ter deixado apenas eu como sobrevivente, mas não, ele tinha que fazer um serviço mal feito!

**Sakura: *Pula no pescoço do Sasuke* **SASUKE-KUN!

**Sasuke: *Bate a mão na testa* **O que você quer?

**Sakura: *Faz beicinho* **Poxa Sasuke-Kun, depois de todo esse tempo você me trata assim? Vamos fugir (pra outro lugar baby XD) juntos! Só nós dois!

**Sasuke: *Se afasta de Sakura* **De jeito nenhum! Sem falar que agora sou um cara (E antes não era?/Sasuke: Deixe-me terminar!) comprometido.

**Sakura: *Em choque* **E quem foi a maldita que roubou meu lugar? Foi aquela ruiva falsa da Karin? Sabia que tinha sido ela!

**Kotori: *Jogando lenha na fogueira* **Se fosse pra ficar com uma ruiva era só ficar com ela! A Sakura é quase ruiva!

**Sakura: *Irritada* **Aquela garota tem razão!

**Naruto: *Dá um tapa na cabeça dela* **Você não sabe que o Sasuke prefere cabelos dourados?

**Sakura: *Em choque again* **NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVERIA!

**Sasuke e Naruto: **Mas é verdade.

**Sakura: **VOCÊ TÁ COM O DEIDARA?

**Kotori: *Gota* **_"Convivência com o Naruto, melhor me afastar dele."_

**Sasuke: *Irritado* **Quer saber, cansei disso! ***Dá um beijo cinematográfico em Naruto***

**Sakura: *Chorando* **Não acredito que fui trocada pelo meu próprio parceiro de equipe! ***Foge***

**Parulla: *Passando com um candelabro na mão* **Oh! Casais e mais casais ao meu redor!

**3º Passo: Chame o Sai para fazer uma visita, ele fará o serviço melhor que ninguém.**

**Juvia: *Impaciente* **Anda Kimo! Temos que sequestrar o Sai ainda hoje!

**Kimo: *Aparece com duas máscaras* **Qual eu uso? A preta estilo assaltante, ou a branca tipo, vou te roubar mais declaro paz.

**Juvia: *Coloca a mão na testa* **O que eu fiz senhor? Não vamos assaltar ninguém, vamos só fazer um seqüestro! ***Joga uma mascara pra ele* **Use essa Anbu que o Parulla deu pra gente, aí vamos entrar sem problemas.

**Kimo: *Colocando a máscara de pássaro* **A partir de agora eu sou o leopardo, e comando essa equipe de duas pessoas.

**Juvia: *Colocando uma máscara de raposa* **É uma dupla Kimo!

**Yugito: *Com uma máscara de águia* **Agora é um trio.

**Anemy: *Usando uma máscara de gato* **E está formado nosso time Anbu.

**Kimo e Juvia: **O que fazem aqui?

**Yugito e Anemy: **Fomos escalados para a missão.

**Kimo: *Virando de costas* **Conhecem nosso objetivo, vamos!

**Meninas: **Sim! ***Os quatro vão o mais rápido que conseguem até Konoha***

**Izumo: **Que bom que finalmente voltaram, Tsunade os espera.

**Kotetsu: *Dormindo* **Macarrão...

Eles assentem e partem pela vila à procura de Sai, e o encontram no topo do rosto dos Hokages desenhando.

**Anemy: **Você é o Sai?

**Sai: *Ainda desenhando* **Parece que sim. ***Aponta para um quadro terminado com sua assinatura***

**Yugito: *Dá um passo a frente* **Viemos levá-lo.

**Sai: *Se levanta* **E se eu não quiser ir?

**Juvia: **Te levaremos até Naruto Uzumaki.

**Sai: *Guardando as coisas* **Então eu vou, a propósito, vamos de que?

**Kimo: **Pode preparar um pássaro? Viemos correndo até aqui.

**Sai: *Desenha um pássaro* **Pronto, vamos. ***Eles sobem no pássaro***

**Kimo: *Acerta Sai na cabeça e coloca-o dentro de um saco***

**Anemy: *Chocada* **Enlouqueceu? Era pra fazer isso só se ele não colaborasse!

**Kimo: *dá de ombros* **Agora já foi.

Em questão de horas eles haviam chegado ao esconderijo, nessa altura Sai já tinha acordado e não parava de se debater. Ao entrarem no esconderijo, Juvia e Yugito abrem o saco e o tiram de lá, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke entrava na sala e eles sumiam.

**Sasuke: *Veia* **O que faz aqui sua cópia barata de mim!

**Sai: *Sorriso falso* **Não gostou da minha presença Sasuke-Kun?

**Naruto: *Aparecendo* **Sai, o que faz aqui? ***Recebe um abraço super apertado de Sai* **Sai o que foi?

**Sai: **Eu só senti sua falta Naruto, eu senti muito sua falta. ***Segura o rosto dos loiros e aproxima o rosto perigosamente***

**Sasuke: *Dá um soco em Sai* **O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Sai: *Coloca a mão no rosto* **Só queria demonstrar como senti falta do loirinho.

**Naruto: **Você ia me beijar!

**Sasuke: *Irritado* **Escuta aqui, chegue perto do meu loirinho de novo, e você vai passar um ano no Tsukuyomi!

**Sai: *Sorriso falso* **Está com inveja por que eu o vi nas termas!

**Sasuke: *Furioso* **Verdade Naruto? ***Naruto assente* **EU VOU TE MATAR! ***Foge atrás de Sai, que já havia preparado seus desenhos de animais e fugido***

**4º Passo: Ameace destruir seus CDs do Restart.**

Nos quartos próximos ao de Sasuke e Naruto só se ouvia uma coisa: Restart. Toda vez que Sasuke ia tomar banho era a mesma coisa, ele colocava a música super alta, e pior de tudo: ainda cantava junto.

**Sasuke: *Cantando* **"E eu vou te esperar! Aonde quer que eu vá! Aonde quer que eu vá! Te levo comigo!"

**Kotori, Hina e Saku: *Cantando na porta do banheiro dele* **"E eu vou almoçar! Arroz com vatapá! Arroz com vatapá! E ovo cozido!"

**Sasuke: *Parando de cantar* **Não estraguem minha música!

**K, H e S: **E se não quisermos?

**Sasuke: *Sai do banheiro só de toalha, com o cabelo cheio de espuma e com o chidori da mão* **Vão levar Chidori na fuça!

**Hina e Kotori: *Olhos arregalados* **Tava brincando de fazer a barba? ***Cobrem os olhos de Saku***

**Sasuke: *Cruza os braços esquecendo que tinha o Chidori na mão* **Talvez. ***Se auto-eletrocuta* **Doeu.

**Kotori: *Suspira ao ver a estupidez do primo* **Não acredito que somos parentes, eu juro que um dia ainda vou destruir todos os seus CDs do Restart!

**Sasuke: *Se recupera* **Como é? ***Se prepara para usar o Tsukuyomi* **É melhor correr.

**Kotori: *Olha Hina com olhos pidões***

**Hina: **Nem pensar, sabe que está proibida.

**Kotori: **Droga! Isso não vai ficar assim Sasuke! ***Foge do Tsukuyomi***

**Sasuke: *Olha ela sumindo* **Por que ela não revidou ativando o Mangekyou?

**Hina: *Puxando Saku que ainda estava de olhos fechados* **Você e seu irmão que fiquem cegos, Kotori não vai desperdiçar esse poder com besteiras.

**Sasuke: *Indignado* **Desde quando eu sou besteira? ***Hina sai sem responder* **Droga de garota!

**5º Passo: Faça insinuações sobre ele e Tio Orochi.**

Na sala estavam Hidan, que já havia saído do hospital, Hina, Kotori, Saku e Sasuke, que via um programa qualquer.

**Kisame: *Se jogando no braço do sofá* **Ei Uchiha, fiquei sabendo que você ficou uns três anos treinando com o Tio Orochi.

**Sasuke: *Desconfiado* **Sim, por quê?

**Kisame: *Sorriso maroto*** Aposto que não foi só esse tipo de cobra que você aprendeu a controlar.

**Sasuke: *Furioso*** Seu maldito! ***Pula em cima de Kisame com o Chidori em mãos***

**Saku: *Cutuca Hina e Kotori*** Ei, o que ele quis dizer?

**Hina: *Parando de rir*** Nada não Saku-Chan.** *Olha para Hidan*** _"Sorte a sua que ela continua inocente"_

**Kotori: *Rolando no chão*** Kisame assim você me mata!

**Hina: *Segurando o riso*** Nossa, nossa, assim você me mata! Ai se eu te pego...** *Desvia de um Chidori*** Olha o estresse Kotori, relaxe!

_x-x-x-x_

_**Extra do Capítulo**  
><em>

A entrada do esconderijo estava se enchendo, Parulla apressava as irmãs, por que elas tinham que demorar tanto pra fazer as malas?

**Parulla: *Impaciente* **Dan, vai lá e busque a Hina.

**Kotori: *Gota* **É mesmo necessário Ken? ***Olha pra dentro* **Anda Gaa-Kun, minhas malas nem estão tão pesadas assim!

**Gaara: *Equilibrando duas malas na cabeça, com uma embaixo de cada braço, uma em cada mão e uma na boca* **Diz isso por que você não está carregando. ***Coloca as malas em uma caminhonete* **Você usou meu dinheiro, né?

**Kotori: *Manda beijinhos* **Com certeza amor.

**Hina: *Irritada* **Danny Yagami, me coloque no chão agora mesmo! ***Ele a carregava pendurada pelo casaco***

**Dan: *Solta Hina ao lado de Parulla***

**Saku: *Na porta* **E você pode aparecer quando quiser lá em casa, pensando bem, mamãe vai te expulsar aos chutes...

**Hidan: *Sorrindo* **Não pode ser pior que o resto da família. ***Coloca as malas dela no carro* **Pode aparecer quando quiser, se seus irmãos não puderem te trazer, não ligo se o Dan também vir. ***Dá um selinho nela* **Até depois.

**Saku: *Entra no carro***

**Anemy: *Com duas malas* **Tudo bem, eu volto daqui a alguns dias.

**Kisame: *Com mais duas malas* **Eu vou te visitar, é melhor que você ficar sempre vindo de lá pra cá, é muito cansativo.

**Anemy: *Dando um beijo nele* **Tchau, não esqueça que vamos visitar sua mãe semana que vem.

**Kisame: *Sorrindo* **Pode deixar.

**Itachi: *cabisbaixo* **Não pode ficar mais um pouco? Poxa Juvia, passamos tão pouco tempo juntos!

**Juvia: *Jogando mais uma das malas para o primo, que estava pior que Gaara equilibrando malas* **É só por um tempo, eu vou voltar, e você pode me visitar. ***Ela sorri, e Itachi a puxa para um beijo***

**Hina: *Abre o vidro do carro e se senta com metade do corpo para fora* **E eu jurava que esse romance era só fachada! Eu não sabia que você era macho mesmo! ***Itachi se prepara pra lançar um de seus ataques***

**Parulla: *Se pendura no carro também* **Se arranhar o carro eu te mato! Foi uma luta conseguir com que meus pais me ajudassem a pagar!

**Neji: *Aparecendo com três clones, cada um carregando uma mala* **Só vou ver como estão as coisas em casa, depois eu vou encontrar vocês. ***Dando um beijo em Hina***

**Parulla: *Buzina o carro, fazendo Neji se assustar e bater a cabeça* **Olha o respeito Hyuuga!

**Kimo: *Estralando as costas* **Acho que minha coluna tá toda acabada! Vambora Ju, e deixa o cabeludo aí!

**Itachi: *Larga Juvia irritado* **Cabeludo é a senhora sua avó!

**Juvia: *Dá um tapa nele***

**Itachi: *Sem graça* **Desculpa, esqueci que são parentes.

**Yugito: *Entrando no carro* **Eu ainda vou sentir falta desses doidos.

**Hina: *Colocando óculos escuros* **É Ken, vamos ter paz por um tempo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo cambada! Avisando<em>**_ **que**_**_ amanhã (18/07) é meu niver, quero reviews de presente!_**

**_Eu amei esse capítulo, de verdade, acho que é por que eu não gosto do Uchiha._**

**_Surpresa pra vocês até o mês que vem, mas só vou avisar daqui a um tempo no Vivendo com os Akas._**

**_Lembrando, vou responder as Reviews por PM, pra não atrasar mais n.n_**


	13. Epílogo

**N/A: Infelizmente teremos que usar algumas cobaias humanas para essa fanfic, lamentamos qualquer dano físico ou mental causado na pobre cobaia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

***Ação do personagem***

**Fulano: = personagem**

**Tobi: **Deidara-Senpai**! = fala do personagem**

"_Pensamento do personagem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Modos de Irritar a Akatsuki<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XIII – Vingança**

Todos estavam curtindo suas férias, após terem saído do esconderijo estavam aproveitando aqueles raros momentos de paz e diversão. Mas não duraram muito.

**1º Alvo: Juvia**

A jovem estava aproveitando as férias com o primo na praia, ela estava no raso quando viu a conhecida capa preta de nuvens vermelhas, e foi o mais rápido possível para a margem.

**Juvia: *Surpresa* **Deidara o que faz aqui?

**Deidara: *Joga os cabelos* **Vim ver como você tá, o cabeludo cegueta pediu pra ver como você tava.

**Juvia: *Feliz* **Pediu? ***Se toca* **Ele não é nem cabeludo nem cegueta!

**Deidara: *Irônico* **Imagina! Ele gosta de usar lentes de contato, e o cabelo dele é curtíssimo! Ele é cabeludo, cegueta, e ainda é um velho!

**Juvia: *Irritada* **Ora seu... ***Avança em Deidara***

**Deidara: *Saltando no seu pássaro e desviando das armas que ele nem sabia de onde ela tinha tirado* **Tchauzinho fofa! ***Manda beijinhos e some***

**Juvia: *Bufando de raiva* **Eu ainda mato aquela loira oxigenada!

**2º Alvo: Kimo**

Kimo estava no quarto do hotel jogando vídeo game, afinal ele tinha que se manter em forma para quando encontrasse com Parulla novamente, enquanto comia um saco de batatas. Ele estava quase zerando o jogo quando a televisão parou de mostrar as imagens do mesmo.

**Kimo: *Olhando para o Akatsuki que segurava o cabo que havia retirado da tomada* **Kisame seu peixe podre idiota!

**Kisame: *Cínico* **Foi sem querer, eu não queria acabar com seu jogo.

**Kimo: *parte pra cima do Kisame, já com seu par de socos ingleses* **EU PASSEI A NOITE TODA JOGANDO! E VOCÊ JOGA MEU ESFORÇO NO LIXO!

**Kisame: *Desviando com facilidade/Recuando * **Você tem que treinar mais.

**Kimo: *Sorriso de lado* **Será mesmo? Tchau Kisame. ***Kisame cai da varanda de tanto recuar* **_"Acho que eu salvei parte do meu progresso no memory card."_

**3º Alvo: Yugito**

Yugito estava aproveitando seu tempo livre para por em dia os episódios de anime atrasados ou que ela queria rever. Dessa vez ela estava jogada no sofá vendo Fairy Tail, odiou ter que pausar para ir atender a porta. Ao abrir se deparou com alguém que não queria ver tão cedo: Sasori.

Ela nem queria se lembrar do que acontecera na última vez que ele apareceu na casa dela: Ele levou toda sua coleção de Zatch Bell* para assistir com ela, pois gostava de ver os bichinhos que pareciam marionetes e Pein e Kakuzu o haviam chutado do esconderijo depois dele pedir uma TV de 80 polegadas para o quarto dele. A sua antiga? Jogou fora pela janela numa briga com Deidara.

**Sasori: *Entrando* **Tira essa porcaria que está assistindo e vem ver algo que preste comigo.

**Yugito: *Abaixa a cabeça* **De novo não... ***Se toca* **Como assim porcaria?

**Sasori: *Colocando um DVD sobre a arte de fazer marionetes* **Trouxe todos os meus 25 exemplares, vamos nos divertir com mais de 60 horas de estudo de marionetes! ***Empolgado***

**Yugito: *Choramingando* **Nunca devia ter feito a escultura do Itachi!

**Sasori: *Mexendo no notebook que estava conectado na televisão* **Olha só a barrinha tá quase completa!

**Yugito: *Pálida* **Que barrinha? ***Corre para o computador, e vê que ele havia clicado em "Formatar disco local" * **Não! Não! Não! Como pôde?

**Sasori: *Dá de ombros* **Isso não fará faltas quando você virar minha aprendiza de marionetes... ***Percebe que não consegue se mexer* **Isso mesmo! Já está começando a alongar seu chakra nas extremidades dos dedos e... ***Começa a se bater, cortar, usar armas contra si mesmo* **YUGITO!

**Yugito: *Aura demoníaca direcionada a Sasori* **EU VOU TE MATAR! NÃO IMPORTA SE QUER SER MEU MESTRE!

**Sasori: *Quebrando as linhas de Yugito e fugindo* **É um bom começo! Só se concentre mais!

**Yugito: *irritada* **É melhor nem voltar!

**4º Alvo: Kotori**

Kotori havia "persuadido" Gaara a pagar um jatinho particular para irem até uma das praias do Maranhão, ela estava amando o local para relaxar e aproveitar para ler seus livros. Ela estava deitada em uma rede amarrada entre dois coqueiros, lendo, quando viu o ser mais indesejado, depois dos primos, chegar.

**Kakuzu: *Pegando o livro de Kotori* **Olha só que divertido! Eu pensei que tivesse vendido esse também!

**Kotori: *Veia na testa/Tentando pegar o livro* **E vendeu! Esse quem me deu foi o Tio Freddy Krueger! ** Pode soltar agora!

**Kakuzu: *Joga na beira do mar* **Soltei. ***Olha Kotori paralisada* **Se quiser de volta, basta mergulhar e buscar, eu deixei uma proteção que vai durar apenas 10 segundos.

**Kotori: *Tensa sem saber se batia nele ou se tentava salvar o livro***

**Parulla: *Vendo a cena de longe, enquanto nadava até o raso* **Não se preocupe Kotori, pode cuidar dele. ***Se aproximando do livro e pegando ele, verificando se não havia sofrido danos* **Ufa, está tudo ok.

**Kotori: *Aliviada* **Obrigada Ken-Chan. ***Fita Kakuzu* **Vamos começar com o básico: 168 horas no Tsukuyomi. Depois podemos tentar um mês, ou seis meses. ***Ativa o Sharingan***

**Kakuzu: *Se contorcendo no chão***

**Kotori: *Confusa/Desativa o Sharingan* **Mas o que... Quem? ***Ela vê um jutsu semelhante ao Chidori que Sasuke usava através de sua espada saindo da mão direita de Parulla***

**Parulla: **Ko-Chan, não se pode usar o Mangekyou. ***Desfaz o jutsu, com Kakuzu semi-consciente* **Pode terminar o serviço.

**Kotori: *Estrala os dedos e começa a fazer os selos* **Suma da minha vista de vez. ***Ela para e fica fitando Kakuzu, que ria e se desfazia* **Droga, ele usou o Kawarimi.

**5º Alvo: Parulla**

O mais velho estava particularmente irritado naquele dia. Além de ter que lidar com Kakuzu, o que já deixou sua paciência no limite, para piorar, o dia estava muito quente. Ele detestava dias muito quentes, o que torrou sua paciência de vez. Se algum engraçadinho mexesse com ele naquele dia, ia apanhar bastante.

**Hidan: *Dando tampinhas nas costas de Parulla* **E aí Parulla, na boa?

**Parulla: *Irritado* **O que você quer?

**Hidan: *Sorriso sarcástico* **Não posso vir visitar meu cunhadinho?

**Parulla: *Veia na testa* **Não abuse da sorte, ou esquecerei que está com a Saku.

**Hidan: *Envolve Parulla pelos ombros* **Se acostume, pois pretendo fazer parte da família por muito tempo.

**Parulla: *Veia quase estourando* **Então darei as boas vindas que merece. ***Começa a acertar o taco nele***

**Hidan: *Apanhando e fugindo* **Avisa pra Saku que eu mandei um beijo!

**Parulla: *Indo dar outro mergulho para se refrescar* **Maldito!

**6º e 7º Alvos: Saku e Hina**

Hina estava nadando, ou melhor, tentando, já que Saku estava com medo de se afogar e havia abraçado as costas da mais velha, não largando de jeito nenhum. De repente ela sentiu o peso de suas costas sumirem, de início se sentiu aliviada, mas depois percebeu que estava no fundo e a caçula não sabia nadar.

**Hina: *Desesperando ao ver a irmã sendo levada para longe por Pein* **PEIN SEU IMBECIL! ONDE PENSA QUE VAI COM A MINHA IRMÃ?

**Pein: *Colocando Saku em cima de uma lancha pequena, que era pilotada por Tobi* **LEVÁ-LA PRA BEM LONGE DE VOCÊ! ***Sobe na lancha e se senta olhando a reação de Hina***

**Hina: *Passa a mão pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar, chegou a trincar os dentes, mas era tarde demais. Ela ativara o estilo Yagami* **Muahahahaha! Hora de detonar com aqueles Akatsukis malditos! Talvez eu exploda tudo e leve os restos para ganhar a recompensa!***Concentra o chakra nos pés e começa a correr em direção aos Akas***

**Tobi: *Cantarolando* **Yo ho, yo ho eu sou pirata sim!

**Saku: *Desamarrando as cordas presas em seu pulso* **Ah maldito! Como puderam me sequestrar! ***Irritada/Se solta* **Tobi-Kun quer sorvetinho?

**Tobi: *Soltando a direção e andando até Saku* **Tobi quer sim Saku-Chan!

**Saku: *Pegando a corda e amarrando Tobi* **Dou uma volta aqui, faço esse nó direito e pronto! ***Vê Hina muito perto* **Okay ora de ver se o treino adiantou alguma coisa. ***Concentra chakra nos pés e pula do barco, correndo até a margem, chegando a tempo***

**Hina: *Fazendo selos de mão com um sorriso sádico* **Sobrevivam a essa. ***Um enorme dragão se forma abaixo do barco e engole-o, destroçando tudo* **_Requiescat in pace. _***Diz fazendo sinal de cruz e correndo até a margem, já voltando ao normal***

***Zatch Bell:** Não sei como se escreve, e nunca assisti. Só vi uma imagem uma vez aí.

****: **Referência ao capítulo 2 de Os sonhos mais loucos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surpresa! E eis que Hina surge com um epílogo! To com respostas atrasadas, mas um dia eu respondo, palavra!<strong>_

_**Mereço Reviews meu povo?**_


End file.
